Desafío: El Corazón de Naruto
by Chiaky
Summary: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. - SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.
1. Maldito sea el juego de la botella

Wenass! K tal a todos?? --. Soy conocida como Chiaky y soy nueva en la sección de Naruto (mucho gusto! xD). Desde hace un par de meses comencé de nuevo a escribir. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo, pero eran x cuestiones personales. Ahora, hasta el momento mejor dicho, tengo mucho tiempo libre, por eso me dedicaré a tratar de terminar unos fics k tengo de otras series, y también a escribir los k tengo en mente (x ahora, todas de Naturo).

Espero que no sean crueles conmigo y me den la oportunidad de publicar mis ficsn.n. Este será el primero que publikaré!

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto - (Idolo! xD). Si me perteneciera, admitiera el amor entre Sasuke y Naruto (¬)

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_ (No en los primeros caps, pero igual avisaré cuándo). En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto -

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en , x eso se lo dedicado a ese fantástico foro!! -

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

**_Capítulo 1_**: _Maldito sea el juego de la botella_

Un par de chicos se encontraban discutiendo en esa habitación. Hablando de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus más profundos deseos. Otros peleando amistosamente entre amigos. Algún que otro comiendo sin dar bolilla a lo que sucedía con los demás. Y porque no aquel que observaba en silencio las acciones del resto.

Era un anochecer tranquilo, y que mejor idea de pasar la noche entre amigos. Estaban de vacaciones de solo una semana de duración y los chicos decidieron aprovecharlo para conocerse un poco más. Las misiones impedían el conocer a más profundidad al otro. Esa noche iba a ser aprovechada al máximo. AL menos esa era la intención de todos… o de la mayoría.

- Tengo una idea. – Un chico de cabello de casco, ojos negros y cejas grandes. Se podría decir que era el que más onda ponía en el lugar. Sonrió con mucho orgullo mientras esperaba que todos pusieran atención en él. - ¿Qué les parece si jugamos al juego de la botella? – Todos posaron sus miradas a Rock Lee. Claro, un interesante juego como este era perfecto para sacar secretos del otro.

- Buena idea. – Dijo el chico con ojos perrunos acompañado de su perro Akamaru. El resto apoyó la idea – Pero aún faltan Sai y Naruto. ¿Dónde estarán?

- Sai está entregando los resultados de la última misión que tuvo. Dijo que hoy no podría venir. – Respondió esta vez un chico un poco más grande de edad que el resto. Su nombre Neji Hyuuga.

- ¿Y Naruto? – Todos posaron su vista al peliazul supuestamente mejor amigo y rival del rubio. Sasuke Uchiha. Siendo su amigo tendría que saber su paradero.

- El dobe seguramente se retrasó, como siempre. – Los chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro. El Uchiha tenía razón. Se trataba de Naruto, el ninja más torpe e impresionante de toda Konoha. Cada acto de su parte dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta. Aún así se fue ganando el cariño de todos sus amigos.

Y en especial a uno, que no solo sentía cariño por el ojiazul sino algo más. Se trata de su eterno rival, el portador del Sharingan. Sasuke pensaba que era el único que en verdad quería a Naruto.

O eso creía él.

- Ohh bueh, no importa. En cuanto venga se incorpora al juego y listo. – Lee toma una de las botellas que se encontraba vacía. La coloca sobre el suelo y antes de comenzar, la puerta de la habitación se abre.

- Buenas chicos. Parece que la están pasando muy bien. – Una persona ingresó al sitio. Alto, pelo negro y largo. Ojos color carmesí y con un rostro muy similar a la de Sasuke. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con galletas recién salidas del horno. El aroma invadió toda la pieza. Los chicos, a excepción de Sasuke, le sonrieron al 'intruso'.

- Hola Itachi – Los jóvenes lo saludan. Hace muy poco, Itachi Uchiha había sido perdonado por su hermano menor por la matanza de sus familiares. Hubo una muy buena razón por hacerlo, y Sasuke lo comprendió, por muy duro que le costó aceptarlo después de tanto tiempo. Ahora vive junto a él, en la mansión Uchiha. Y poco a poco trata de ser aceptado y perdonado por todos los de su aldea. Y con el tiempo se ha ganado la admiración de muchos.

Pero vale destacar que sigue discutiendo de vez en cuanto con el Uchiha menor, esta vez entre hermanos.

- Hn. No debiste molestarte. – Le reprocha el peliazul. Él no caería en esa falsa sonrisa de persona amable que mostraba actualmente. Sabía a la perfección que no lo hacía para que los chicos lo aceptaran (porque de hecho, ya era aceptado por casi todos), sino que trataba de superarlo a él. De ser el más admirado de los Uchiha.

A Sasuke no le hubiera importado si hubiese sido otro, pero se trataba de su hermano mayor, al cual a toda costa, debía ganarle en eso también.

- Vamos Sasuke. Tu hermano fue muy amable en atendernos. No como otro que ni se molestó. - Defendía Chouji al Uchiha mayor, mientras se dirigía a tomar una galleta. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Sasuke.

- Agradece que presté mi casa (y mi habitación) para realizar esta tonta piyamada.

- Eso es porque ninguno de nosotros tenemos una casa tan grande como la tuya. – Continuaba defendiéndose el gordito. – Además tu hermano cocina unas galletas deliciosas – Punto crítico. Esto resultó ser un punto en contra para Sasuke y uno a favor de Itachi. Se limitó a continuar la conversación.

- Muy lindo de tu parte, Chouji – Itachi miró a su hermao con una sonrisa triunfante. – Por cierto – desvió su mirada hacia la botella que yacía en el medio de los jóvenes. – ¿Van a jugar al juego de la botella?

- Si. – Respondió Lee.

- Ya veo. Pero les propongo una cosa más interesante. - De la nada saca una hoja y un lápiz. Los chicos observaban con interés e intriga cada movimiento que hacía Itachi. ¿Qué tendría pensado hacer? Este último escribe algo en el papel y a cada palabra le hace un bollito. – Que las preguntas traten sobre la primera persona que toque. Se pondría sumamente interesante que solo hablen de él o de ella en un determinado tiempo. – Le entrega al único pelirrojo de la habitación los bollitos realizados por él. – Aprovechen esta ocasión para hablar solo de ustedes. Las chicas no incluirán en el juego. – Todos asintieron. Un suspiro de alivio se dejó escapar por parte de Shikamaru.

Genial. Así se evitaría ser inundado con preguntas sobre Ino y Temari (al cual todos se preguntan con quien de las dos se quedaría).

Itachi se despide de los chicos. Pues se quedaría a observar el juego pero estaba anocheciendo y debía preparar la comida.

Gaara metió todos los papelitos dentro de una bolsita que el Uchiha mayor le había dado. Los mezcló y sacó uno. Lo abre y al leerlo sus ojos se abren como platos.

- Decinos Gaara, ¿Quién tocó? – Preguntan impacientemente Kiba al ver a su amigo sorprendido.

- Naruto…

--

Lee usó mucha fuerza para comenzar a girar la botella. Sasuke no paraba de pensar sobre la persona que les había tocado hablar. Por suerte Naruto no se encontraba ahí, pero por un lado… y si le hacían una pregunta más íntima respecto a su relación con el kitsune? No son parejas, al menos no por ahora. Nadie sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Hn. No importaba. Si era su turno contestar, diría la verdad, total el rubio no se encontraba ahí, y agregándole un par de miradas asesinas más amenazas, lograría que los bocones no dijeran nada.

La botella se detiene señalando a Gaara. El primero en hacer preguntas era Kiba.

- Haber, haber, Gaara… - Se detuvo para pensar en la pregunta que le haría a su amigo. - ¿Es verdad que le confesaste tus sentimientos a Naruto? – La pregunta paró en seco a Sasuke. ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de preguntar? ¿Gaara se le había confesado a SU Naruto? Su mirada se posó rápidamente al kazekage, esperando escuchar de su parte una respuesta.

- Si, es verdad. – Una tremenda preocupación invadió al corazón del ojiazul. El de los ojos delineados se le había delantado durante su ausencia. Pero, esperen… En ningún momento vio al rubio saliendo con él. Una luz de esperanza tocó su corazoncito.

- Vamos Gaara. Decinos si te rechazó o no. – Dijo Kiba.

- Ya contesté tu pregunta. No se vale dos a la vez.

- Pero así no tiene gracia el juego. Sé buen amigo y termina con nuestra intriga. – Continuaba casi en súplica el perruno. Gaara soltó un suspiro.

- …Me rechazó – Bien bien bien bien! Asi se hace, Naruto! Sasuke internamente sonreía aliviado y esperanzado. Su zorrito había rechazado a Gaara, pero no por nada lo dejaría pasar por alto, vigilaría al maldito kazekage de cerca por si las dudas. – Pero me dijo que podíamos ser grandes amigos. – Ahora el que sonreía era el pelirrojo. El Uchiha no pudo evitar notar una mirada de Gaara dirigida hacia él. Una señal no muy agradable que digamos.

- Me toca. – Gaara tomó la botella y la giró. Se detuvo ahora señalando a Neji. - ¿Trataste de besar a Naruto una vez, cierto? – Mierda, la pregunta del pelirrojo volvió a preocupar a Sasuke. El rubito era muy atractivo, de eso no le cabía duda. Pero jamás imaginó que atraería a otras personas. De seguro era también por su forma de ser. Torpe e inocente. Un dobe pero a la vez tierno y dulce. No le extrañaría que a mas de uno se hubiera interezado por él.

- Si. – Sasuke maldijo su suerte. No solo Gaara trató de ligárselo, sino también que Neji intentó bersarlo! Maldijo una y otra a los dos estúpidos estorbos que trataron robárselo. – Pero también me rechazó. Por suerte seguimos siendo amigos. – Alivio por segunda vez. Este juego le hacía sufrir terriblemente. – Ahora mi turno.

La botella se detuvo frente a Sasuke. Ok, era hora de demostrar que él podría con Naruto. Le haría saber a esos dos imbéciles quien era el seme perfecto para el rubio. Sonrió triunfante.

- Hola a todos! Perdonen por la tardanza. – La puerta se abrió inesperadamente dejando pasar a un chico con cabellos dorados, piel morena, ojos zafiros y con una sonrisa de las más bellas en su rostro. Naruto Usumaki. Tras él, Itachi lo abrazaba sonriéndole.

- Me alegra que hayas venido. Anda, pasa que los pibes están jugando un juego muy interesante.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar en ese momento? Y para colmo, ¿Por qué su endemoniado hermano estaba TAN pegado hacia SU rubio? No cabe duda, Dios adoraba torturarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

El Uchiha mayor le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Naru seguido por una caricia en su sedoso y brillante pelo antes de retirarse nuevamente. Maldito sea Itachi, se atrevió a besarlo delante de todos, sino fuera porque Naruto se encontraba ahí ya estaría molido a golpes. Pero se contuvo. Solo fue un pequeño abrazo, una acaricia y un beso. Solo eso.

Naruto apenas se sonrojó, pero le sonrió en agradecimiento.

- Oh vaya, parece que están jugando al juego de la botella. – Dijo el kitsune mientras se incorporaba a la ronda.

- Créenos, se pone cada vez más interesante. – Le dijo Gaara.

- ¿Y de quién es el turno? – Todos a excepción de Naruto, pasaron sus vistas a Sasuke como indicación. Sasuke tragó en seco. Naruto alzó una ceja. Se sorprendió al saber que su amigo, el supuesto chico perfecto, estaba jugando a un juego como ese.

- Veamos Sasuke… - Neji paró unos segundos para pensar qué pregunta podría hacerle. No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba de los sentimientos del Uchiha menor. De hecho, varias veces notó la observación intentisa del peliazul hacia el rubio. Jeh, interesante. Sonrió al saber que preguntarle.

Sasuke en tanto, rogaba que la pregunta no fuese similar a como las anteriores.

- ¿Te gusta Naruto? - Pregunta directa. Neji, date por muerto después el juego. Vio cómo se formaban sonrisas de venganza por parte del Hyuuga y del Shukaku. Oh si, sonrían nomás. En cuanto terminara el odioso juego, carbonizaría vivos a ambos.

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar tal preguntar. Un pequeño color rojizo fue tomando sus mejillas. El resto de los chicos reían divertidos ante tal situación, esperando con ansias la respuesta del azabache.

- Yo… - Ahora era Sasuke el que comenzó a ruborizarse. Su vista la mantenía baja, era incapaz de ver los ojos de Naruto. No quería relatarse en aquel momento. Su confesión tendría que a solas, sin los malditos estorbos presenciando la escena. Puto sea su hermano por haber sugerido este "extra" para el juego.

Un momento. ¿Por qué estaba Itachi sospechosamente divertido? Rápidamente tomó la bolsa con los papelitos abriendo uno por uno. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? – Pregunto extrañado Shikamaru. La reacción del Uchiha tomó a todos por sorpresa.

- Ese bastardo de Itachi… ¡PUSO EN TODOS LOS PAPELES A NARUTO! - No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su hermano mayor. Ese estúpido lo había planeado todo, se las pagaría por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

- ¿P-pero que le pasa? Explíquenme, ¡no entiendo nada! – Exigió el ojiazulo. Kiba se le acercó y le comenzó a explicar.

--

- Ya veo. – El rubio comprendió todo, o casi. - ¿Pero por qué Itachi haría eso? – Naruto era terriblemente inocente, pues el hecho era muy obvio.

- Itachi quiere ganarle a Sasuke. – Respondió Kiba cortadamente.

- ¿Ehh? ¿En qué?

- Es evidente, Naruto.

- …

- Dios, ¡Eso lo hace porque Sasuke _también_ está enamorado de vos e Itachi quiere _hacerte suyo_! – ¿Eh? ¿¿Ehhh?? ¿Qué Sasuke estaba enamorado de él? Imposible. Realmente imposible – Y ya sabes la famosa frase de Itachi "_Lo que es tuyo, es mío. Y lo que es mío… también es mío_". Itachi no permitirá dejarse vencer fácilmente.

Los comentarios de Kiba dejaba más confundido a Naruto, sin comentar lo recontra rojo que estaba.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Sasuke gustando de mí? Por favor, eso ni Akamaru se lo cree. Además tampoco es creíble que Itachi sienta lo mismo.

- Pero si serás un tonto. ¿No te das cuenta cómo te observa el Uchiha? ¿No notaste recién la reacción de Sasuke al verte siendo abrazo por su hermano? Estaba celoso. No sé como se contuvo para no lanzarse hacia él.

- Kiba tiene razón. – Dijo Shikamaru apoyando a su amigo. – Sasuke se estaba muriendo de los celos. Y no te imaginas las caras que puso al enterarse que Gaara se te había confesado y que Neji trató de besarte.

Difícilmente podía creerlo. Los comentarios de sus amigos lo habían dejado shockeado… y feliz. Aja, sumamente feliz. Pero no entendía porqué se sentía así.

Sasuke, su mejor amigo y rival está enamorado de él.

- Esto… me es increíble… - Los chicos pudieron notar su sonrojo

De repente Naruto se levantó y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

- Mmm… ¿Habremos hecho mal en contárselo? – Pregunto Rock Lee dudando de lo que habían hecho.

- …

- De todas maneras tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

- Es cierto, Shino.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y al instante comenzaron a reírse. En eso, ingresa Sasuke con una cara malhumorada y puteando a lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para todos. No logró encontrar a su hermano, él muy astuto sabía esconderse.

Se detuvo al notar la ausencia del rubio. Miró a sus compañeros indicándoles una explicación de sus partes. Ellos le comentaron lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al escucharlos, se mordió el labio inferior. Encima que no encontró a su hermano, ahora el kitsune también había desaparecido.

- Por cierto, chicos. Itachi no es él único rival que tiene actualmente Sasuke en la conquista de Naruto. – Esta acotación por parte de Kiba hizo que Sasuke en un movimiento rápido y brusco lo tomara por el cuello de su camisa.

- Decime YA a qué te referís. – Sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Su furia se estaba incrementando. - No me vengas con que Gaara y Neji seguirán insistiendo en conquistar a Naruto.

- Te equivocas Sasuke, ellos desistieron luego del rechazo – Dijo Lee tratando de calmar en vano al peliazul.

- ¿Entonces de quien? ¡¡Díganmelo de una puta vez!!

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Kiba, que ya había sido soltado por parte de Sasuke, dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Esta vez se trata de… Sai…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaa!! xDDD Que mal momento pasó Sasuke... pero no creo que sea la única vez! xDD.

Bueno, si les gustó me encantaríaque me dejaran su opinión. Me haría de mucha ayuda!! Criticas (sean buenas o malas), Ideas, Opiniones, comentarios locos, etc, se aceptan! Espero sus reviews n.n


	2. Una Confesión al estilo Uchiha

--

Wenasss!! Aquí el segundo cap! Abajo de todo mis comentarios n.n

--

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto - (Idolo! xD). Si me perteneciera, admitiera el amor entre Sasuke y Naruto (¬)

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_ (No en los primeros caps, pero igual avisaré cuándo). En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto -

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en , x eso se lo dedicado a ese fantástico foro!!

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

_****_

_**Capítulo 2:** Una Declaración al estilo Uchiha_

-No… no… No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, dattebayo! – El rubio de ojos zafiros caminaba en la noche sin rumbo fijo por la aldea; se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos – De veras que sigo sin creerlo. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para verlo ahora? Para colmo me siento feliz y no me entiendo… Y si me dice algo, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo reaccionaré?

-¿Cómo reaccionarás a qué, Naru-chan? – Al escuchar la voz, el zorro hizo un sobresalto por el susto. Un joven apareció repentinamente. Su cabello corto y negro. Una ropa un tanto extraña, y una sonrisa muy típica de él.

-Sai… por favor, no hagas más eso que me asustas. – Dijo el rubio dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención. _Que lindo te ves cuando te asustas._

Sai fue acercándose a Naruto sin desaparecer la sonrisa que tanto le irritaba al rubio. Le caía bien el morocho, pero su sonrisita le daba un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Decime, Naru-chan… - El ojinegro rodeo al menor por la cintura con su brazo derecho atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras que con la mano libre tomó su barbilla obligando a verlo directo a los ojos. - ¿No has notado nuestro encuentro casual, los dos solos a esta hora de la noche? – Sai comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del ojiazul. Mientras que este, estando tan cerca del otro (y sin comprender a lo que se refería), no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Q-qué quieres decirme? – Sai sonrió ante los nervios del rubio. A continuación, lo separó de él.

-Por nada, simple curiosidad. – Le dirigió un guiño. Otra vez el escalofrío en la espalda. – Se supone que deberías estar en la "Piyamaza Varonil".

-A-ah… es q-que… de repente no me sentí bien y decidí volverme a mi casa. – Oh, claro que no sabía mentir, de seguro Sai notó su nerviosismo pero no podía decirle que se enteró que Sasuke gusta de él y por no querer verlo salió corriendo de la mansión Uchiha.

Bueno, no exactamente corriendo, pero se entiende.

-¿Acaso tenés fiebre? – Sai posó su mano sobre la frente de Naruto. Éste no se inmutó. – Mmmm… no creo que tengas fiebre. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu hogar?

-Ehh no, gracias. Puedo llegar solo. – Dijo poniendo una sonrisa en agradecimiento. – Bueno, me voy yendo. Nos veremos luego, Sai – Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro, saludó con su mano siguiendo el camino a su casa.

-Nos veremos muy pronto, _mi lindo kitsune._

--

-Dónde se habrá ido Naruto. –Pensaba Sasuke mientras daba vueltas de aquí para allá en la aldea. Los chicos ya se habían ido a sus hogares, puesto que la 'pijamada' era al parecer 'media pijamada' (según Sasuke). Sus celos crecieron de manera formidable al enterarse que Sai también estabas tras Naruto. De todas formas siempre sospechó de la 'copia barata'; esa forma de mirarlo, de llamarlo, de actuar, su sonrisa de 'me muero por comerte' delante de Naruto…

Ohh si, tendría que haberse dado cuenta desde un principio.

Era media noche, comenzaba a hacer más frío, pero no le importaba eso. Quería encontrar a Naruto, quería confesarle como se debía, antes de que el pelotudo de Sai se le adelantara.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar la presencia de una persona. Frunció el ceño al verlo y mordió su labio inferior.

No debía lanzársele, no debía lanzársele…

-Sasuke, que raro verte por aquí. –Se trataba de Sai. Su falsa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-No me molestes. –El peliazul lo fulminó con la mirada. No quería intercambiar palabras con él, porque de alguna manera, siempre perdía el control hacia él. Solo debía ignorarlo, pasarlo de largo y listo.

-Si buscas a Naruto, recién me lo acabo de cruzar. –Sasuke paró de repente ¿Se lo cruzó? Mala noticia. Sai no dejaría escapar una buena oportunidad estando solos a esta hora. -Parece que no se sentía bien, tenía prisa en llegar a su casa. -El pelicorto sonrió pervertidamente al recordar su cercanía con el rubio.

El Uchiha volteó viéndolo directo a los ojos, esperando a que continuara hablando. Sai simplemente volvió a sonreír.

Silencio.

Ambos shinobis quedaron frente a frente mirando a los ojos del otro. No necesitaban palabras, sus miradas hablaban por ellas, desafiándose, advirtiéndose…

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que uno de ellos rompiera la silenciosa discusión.

-No permitiré…

-Ten cuidado, Uchiha –Interrumpió el pelinegro antes que Sasuke terminara – Los celos podrían llevarte a la perdición – Dicho esto, y sin dejar que el peliazul respondiera, Sai retoma su camino y desaparece en la oscuridad. Sasuke cerró fuertemente sus puños. Si había alguien que lograba enfurecerlo al máximo, sin duda, ese era Sai.

Respiró hondo. Siendo heredero del clan Uchiha no debía permitir que un ninja de más bajo nivel que él lo dominase. Sería una deshonra y una humillación.

En fin, tenía que llegar a la casa del rubio a toda costa, y cualquier otro u otra que lo interrumpiera, esta vez, no lo pensaría dos veces y lo mandaría a volar al otro lado del universo.

¡Al carajo con los celos!

--

Mientras tanto…

-No podré dormir esta noche. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. –Se quejó Naruto ya en su casa preparando la cama para dormir. -¡Pero qué mierda! Parezco una adolescente a la que se le acaban de confesar… con la diferencia que soy un chico y… -Pensó antes de continuar… -…y que aún no se me confesaron…

Ya puesto su pijama y su simpático gorrito negro de dormir, se atino frente su cama. Su mirada comenzó a reflejar tristeza.

-¿Qué es este repentino sentimiento de tristeza? –Movió su mano para apoyarla en su pecho, en el corazón. Dolía. Levemente, pero dolía. Era una sensación muy rara, muy confusa, difícil de explicar.

Hacía un rato estaba extrañamente feliz, ahora, repentinamente triste.

Naruto levantó la vista de golpe y sacudió su cabeza.

–No. Quizás sea por el sueño. –Se acostó rápidamente en la cama. –Reconsideraré el permanecer despierto hasta muy tarde. –Apoyo su cabeza en la suave almohada buscando una cómoda posición. –O también… podría ser que solo… me estaban jugando una broma… -Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. No tardó en caer en un profundo y cálido sueño.

De repente, una silueta se ve asomar en la ventana de la habitación. Con cuidado es abierta sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Hn. Sabía que el usuratonkachi no cerraba las ventanas. –Se quejaba Sasuke mientras entraba por completo al lugar.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero la luz que emanaba la luna llena alumbraba una parte del lugar, lo suficiente para ver que Naruto estaba durmiendo.

Sasuke se le acercó silenciosamente. Quedó al lado de la cama, apreciando el bello rostro del durmiente de ahí. Una sonrisa de ternura se formó en sus labios.

Hermoso.

Cálido.

Adorable.

¿Qué otras palabras podían describir la preciosa escena que estaba presenciando?

-Dobe… -susurró arrodillándose para estar a la altura del menor. Comenzó a acariciar su suave pelo. –Si supieras la gran calidez que siento al estar cerca de vos… -Se le fue acercando más y más, hasta darle un pequeño beso en el cabello. –Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…

-¿S-Sasuke? – Sasuke se alteró cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse. Naruto abrió de a poco los ojos. Con una de sus manos se refregó, se incorporo en la cama. Reposó sus ojos en aquel que se encontraba a su lado. -¿Sasuke? –Volvió a preguntar. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Naruto recordó los comentarios que le hicieron sus amigos respecto al azabache, se sonrojó al verlo justo ahí, a su lado muy cerca. Dio gracias a la oscuridad por ocultar su vergüenza.

Pero… no cree poder zafar a su visible nerviosismo.

-¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? _Estupendo Naruto. Si fueras a los Martín Fierro de seguro ganarías como el actor más pésimo del año_.

Sasuke mantuvo su vista en el ojiazul, su boca abrió, pero las palabras no salieron. ¿Cómo comenzar a hablarle? Jamás pensó que declararse a alguien fuese tan difícil.

Quizás sea porque se trataba del dobe, con una mujer esto sería pan comido.

-Yo…

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir con velocidad. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Acaso se le iba a declarar? ¿Piensa hacerlo a esta hora? ¡Y encima estando en la cama! ¡¡Que situación más peligrosa!!

El Uchiha tomo con ambas manos los hombros de Naruto. Comenzó a sonrojarse, los ojos del rubio eran como dos zafiros deslumbrantes, te perdías en ellos. Su cabello dorado olía a shampoo, su hermosa piel morena parecía tener luz propia. Sus labios finos… esos labios aún no tocados…

Inconcientemente se dirigió hacia ellos. Naruto abrió grande sus ojos pero no se movió.

Finalmente llegó.

Un suave y profundo beso, una ternura que hasta el ojiazul se enterneció. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

Lo besó con compasión, con timidez, con algo de inseguridad, pero no tardó en entrarle más confianza.

Sasuke quiso más. Su lengua humedeció los labios del rubio, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Naruto tembló un poco, pero aceptó el ingreso del intruso.

La lengua del Uchiha exploró aquella zona virgen, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, no quería dejar una zona sin haberla probado. Deseó estar así para siempre, era una sensación extraña, pero muy cálida y dulce.

Naruto apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y trató de separarse, si continuaba así se quedaría sin aire, sin embargo el peliazul ignoró el pedido.

Un último intento hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente. El mayor no comprendió el repentino acto del chico. Naruto respiró con dificultad recuperando el aire que le faltaba, su mirada se elevó hasta encontrar los ojos de Sasuke.

El silencio nuevamente apoderó la habitación, pero solo duró unos segundos.

-Te amo – Dijo finalmente Sasuke.

El moreno bajó su vista, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Ahora comenzaban las dudas. ¿Él sentía lo mismo? Dejarse llevar no significaba que le gustara.

¿O si?

Sasuke, al ver el silencio del rubio, se subió encima de la cama, suavemente lo recostó.

-¿Q-q-qué pensás ha-hacer? –Pregunto muy nervioso Naruto al notar que el Uchiha se ponía encima de él.

-Solo espero que me des una respuesta. –Respondió muy calmado.

-¿P-pero estás loco o qué? ¡Mira en qué situación me estas dejando! –Grito Naruto mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Esta escena era muy vergonzosa.

-Naruto… -Dijo tiernamente para calmarlo. -No sé que hacer para contenerme. Te amo, no puedo contener más estos sentimientos hacia vos. –Sasuke dulcemente lo abrazó. Temía su respuesta, pero más temía perder esa amistad que perduraba por años. Esa noche decidió arriesgarlo todo, de alguna manera tenía que desahogarse, llevaba los sentimientos guardados por muchos años.

Hoy era la decisión final.

-Sasuke… yo…

Naruto no sabía que responderle. Estaba confundido, le era muy difícil ver a su mejor amigo como a un amante, pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

Y si decía lo contrario, en realidad era que él…

Si.

Finalmente lo comprendió.

Sería cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva relación con Sasuke, pero también decidió arriesgar.

-Yo… está bien. –Su respuesta hizo que el peliazul se levantara rápidamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, para asegurarse que había oído bien.

-Que sí quiero estar con vos. Yo… ehhh… no sé como explicarte. Me es un poco difícil verte como algo más que amigos, pero yo, digo, mi corazón está extrañamente feliz…

-Dobe… - El Uchiha sonrió con ternura al escucharlo, su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del chico. –Lo de recién, ¿Te gustó?

El rubio volvió a sonrojarse.

-S-si…

Sasuke se le acercó y le volvió a abrazar, esta vez con seguridad.

-Entonces significa que también me querés. –Naruto se relajó y sonrió, le devolvió el abrazo al peliazul. –Pero… - ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso había una condición?

El Uchiha se giró un poco para susurrarle al oído. –No quiero verte cerca de la copia barata (Sai), ni de mi estúpido hermano, ni de Neji, ni de Gaara…

-¡Sasuke! –Interrumpió Naruto mientras reía. –No puedo hacer eso, ¡son mis amigos! –Volvió a reír. El Uchiha bastardo se le declaraba, él aceptaba y ya le ponía condiciones.

¡Si será caradura!

Sasuke rió a medias. Un pequeño beso volvió a darle.

-Te diré algo, Sasuke. –El Uchiha prestó con mucha atención a Naruto. –Gaara jamás se me declaró. Y Neji nunca trató de besarme. – Rió. –Los chicos te jugaron una broma (Y al parecer Itachi estaba metido también). –Ahora fue Naruto el que besó a un Sasuke petrificado.

¿Eh?

¿Ehhh?

¿El Gran Sasuke Uchiha había sido engañado por una banda de imbéciles?

¡¡Inaceptable!!

-¡¡JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!!

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Wenass! Chiaky Again! xDDD.

Etto... k les pareció? A que Sasuke se ve gracioso cuando le toman el pelo? Jajajaj xDD (Nu me mates, Sasu-chaaan xO).

Gracias por los reviews. Akí les contesto!:

**Uchiha-Mine: **No te preocupes, seguirán apareciendo xD. Creeme k tanto Naruto como Itachi seguirán en los siguientes caps (tal vez no seguidos, pero estaran n.n), y este último tomará un importante papel... o al menos lo pienso así xD. Gracias x tu review! Espero k lo sigas leyendo n.n

**Xxkao-chanxX**: Si, va a tener mucha competencia. Pero se sorprenderán gracias a cierta personita k indirectamente le dará chance a Itachi y a Sai para kedarse con naru-chan n.n. Muchas gracias x tu review! Espero mver en el futuro mas mensajes tuyos n0n

**kami**: Gracias por el review! Me pone re contenta que te guste D. Y si, lo k decis es cierto, a veces la falta de mensajes alentadores son un bajón, pero el tener al menos a uno k le guste, creo que lo k mas vale es conformar a esa persona por su molestia en leerlo. En fin, seguiré escribiendo siempre y cuando vea k mi historia le gusta a alguien (como a vos n.n). Tengo escrito unos caps x adelantado, así k x el momento podrás seguir leyendo. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews! n...n

Eso es todo. Espero k les haya gustado este cap. Recuerden dejarme un review, kiero saber k les pareció el cap 2. Criticas (sean buenas o malas), apoyo, ideas, opiniones, comentarios locos, etc, se aceptan! Espero sus reviews n.n


	3. Simplemente Gracias

Tercer cap. Como siempre, abajo de todo mis comentarios.

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto - (Idolo! xD). Si me perteneciera, admitiera el amor entre Sasuke y Naruto (+¬+)

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_ (No en los primeros caps, pero igual avisaré cuándo). En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto -

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en fanfiction , x eso se lo dedicado a ese foro!!

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

_**Capítulo 3:**__**"Simplemente Gracias…"**_

_Estábamos yendo tomados de la mano, aún no me acostumbraba a andar así puesto que media Konoha nos miraban extrañados. A Sasuke eso no le importaba, daba la sensación que estaba acostumbrado a las miradas (Y si lo pienso mejor, los años que estuvo siendo observado por innumerables fans de él, debió haber sido muy molesto, y al parecer se acostumbró a ellas)._

_De mi parte, solo mantenía la vista baja sonrojado, no quería seguir topándome con las miradas de los aldeanos. Durante toda mi vida fui perseguido por miradas de odio e indiferencia, hasta tal punto de 'superarlo', pero estas miradas dirigen un mensaje totalmente diferente a las anteriores._

_Desde un principio había rechazado la petición de caminar por las calles así, pero no pude rechazarlo por una trampa que el cazador le puso al zorro…_

-FlashBack-

Las horas en la noche pasaron en un santiamén. El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el rayo de luz acariciarle su rostro. Movió un poco la cabeza para alcanzar ver la hora en su despertador.

Las 9.30 de la mañana.

- Oe, Sasuke… - Naruto se revolvió en la cama tratando de levantarse, pero unos brazos que lo rodeaban se lo impedían. – Sasuke, tengo que levantarme, prometí a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan acompañarlas a hacer las compras.

- …

El Uchiha pasó toda la noche en casa del zorro, ambos durmiendo en la misma cama. Por suerte para el menor, pudo evitar que su ahora novio, Sasuke, se lo montara el mismo día. No estaba preparado, aún era muy joven para perder su virginidad. Sin embargo, al azabache no parecía importarle, pues estuvo buen rato 'discutiendo' con él para persuadirlo.

Esa noche, Naruto tuvo la suerte de convencerlo pero siendo puesto una condición por parte de Sasuke.

"_Dormir contigo esta noche, en la misma cama"_

- Vamos Sasuke, se me hará tarde. – Naruto trató de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha. Sasuke, ya medio despierto, se tomó de las manos logrando así que Naruto no pudiera salirse, recibiendo por parte de éste una protesta.

- Dejame sentir un poco más el calorcito que emana tu cuerpo, dobe… - Sasuke acercó su rostro en la nuca del rubio. Su nariz comenzó a olfatear el delicioso aroma que tenía los cabellos rubios del zorro. Soltó sus manos para comenzar a acariciar ese cuerpo tan masculino de Naruto, subía por su pecho y bajaba hasta su ombligo. Así sucesivamente.

- Sa… suke… mmm… - Naruto comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el Uchiha, pero al sentir un intruso entre su entrepierna, se sobresaltó y se apartó rápidamente de él. - ¡Anoche quedé bien claro que aún no lo haría, Sasuke-teme! – Señaló al Uchiha que en su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa picarona. - ¡Es en serio! – Naruto vio que el ojinegro se encogió de hombros y luego se levantó buscando su ropa para vestirse, solo en bóxers. Enseguida Sasuke se volteó a verlo, sonrió y le dijo:

- De acuerdo. Esperaré. Pero te pediré algo a cambio. – Se acercó hacia el rubio, mientras éste permaneció quieto esperando ver la otra condición que le exigiría el Uchiha. Le susurró al oído – Solo si me dejas acompañarte hoy, tomados de la mano. -

Naruto volvió a sobresaltarse al escuchar semejante condición.

¿Ir tomados de la mano? ¿Delante de todos?

No, definitivamente no. Esta vez no lo aceptaría.

- Ni loco Sasuke, ¡apenas llevamos medio día así!

- No seas tonto, dobe, no te voy a comer por eso. _Aunque me gustaría. _– Los labios de Sasuke formaron una sonrisa pervertida. Naruto tragó en seco, no le gustó para nada ese gesto.

- Aún así no lo haré. – Naruto se volteó para vestirse también, se suponía que ese era su dicho final, pero desistió de la idea cuando el Uchiha lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello moreno.

- Entonces no hay trato. – El azabache empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio. Pasó a lamerle sus hombros, sin dejar zona inexplorada. Sus manos fueron a parar a ambos pezones del zorrito, formando círculos y tirando de ellos.

- Pará, Sasuke… - Dijo Naruto en un intento de detenerlo. El Uchiha ignoró sus pedidos y continuó su trabajo. Terminó acorralándolo en la pared, sus manos retomaron la tarea de acariciarlo mientras lentamente bajaban por su abdomen. Su respiración chocaba con la perfumada piel de Naruto, y éste, al sentirlo tan cerca de su oído, no pudo evitar estremecerse de la sensación ante el contacto. Suavemente tomó con sus dientes el lóbulo del rubio tirándolo con cuidado, sin hacerle daño.

Naruto comenzó a gemir. Se llevó ambas manos en la boca para que sus gemidos no salieran, la escena ya era en sí muy vergonzosa. Sasuke notó la intención de Naruto y decidido inundarlo de placer, metió sus manos bajo el bóxers del menor tomando su miembro con ellas.

Esta invasión hizo que el zorro reaccionara y nuevamente volviera a intentar sacárselo de encima.

En vano.

- Basta, no quiero, Sasuke-teme! – Dijo el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que gemía, pues Sasuke movía sus manos de arriba para abajo continuamente. Este sonrió y le susurró.

- El trato o te hago mío ahora.

- Anoche habíamos hecho un trato – Le recordó Naruto con algo de enfado.

- Ajá, y ya fue realizado.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi? Ayer quedamos en que no lo haría...

- Exacto. Y eso hicimos. AYER no te hice mío. HOY es otro día. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo. – En conclusión, el trato ya se efectuó.

- … - Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Vamos dobe – Lo abrazó con ternura – Solo quiero tomar tu mano. Solo por hoy. Quiero seguir sintiendo el contacto de tu cuerpo a toda hora. Al menos déjame conformarme con eso, hasta que lo hagamos. – El peliazul lo volteó para que lo viera a los ojos. Naruto permaneció con la vista baja y con un notable sonrojo. Lo que acababa de decirle sonó con todo el corazón, algo que solo él pudo sacar del orgulloso Uchiha. Nadie, y de seguro que ni la mismísima madre habría oído una cosa así salir de los labios de él.

Sonrió internamente al pensar que era el único a quien Sasuke le mostraba su lado tierno.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo finalmente el rubio levantando la vista para verlo directo a los ojos. – Después de todo ya somos pareja, algún gustito que te dé no me hará daño. – Dicho esto, observó la expresión que tenía el chico frente a él y le dio un pequeño beso.

Sasuke permaneció unos segundos quieto por la aceptación del rubio, hasta que luego de besarlo, sonrió tiernamente y le abrazó.

- Gracias…

-Fin FlashBack-

_Claro. Fue una trampa vil y cruel para alguien tan lindo e inocente como yo, porque si lo piensan bien, ¿Quién podría resistirse ante el abrazo de un Uchiha cuando éste te esta abriendo su corazón? _

_Ni siquiera yo, el gran Naruto Uzumaki pudo evadirlo… esta vez… Pero no habrá una más. La próxima, él tendrá que caer ante mi, como todo seme se rinde ante los pies de un adorable uke._

_Un momento, ¿me autodenominé uke? Que mierda…_

…_Esto de andar en pareja no es bueno para mis entrenamientos. Y creo que tampoco lo será para mi salud._

_Ustedes me entienden._

_Y así, continuamos caminando hasta el destino del encuentro, donde ahí nos encontraríamos con Sakura-chan y Hina-chan, mientras rezaba que todo saliera bien cuando se enterasen de nuestra pequeña y 'gran' noticia._

--

- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? – La voz de Sasuke sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio.

- No, nada, solo pensaba.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó mientras mantenía su vista en alto.

- Quizás un poco. No sé cómo se lo tomará Sakura cuando se entere. Sabes bien que ella estuvo detrás de ti durante muchos años. – Su rostro reflejó tristeza y preocupación al decir esto ultimo.

Sasuke no respondió. Desde luego Naruto tenía razón, pero no se podía hacer nada. Él solamente la quiere como una amiga, y siempre quiso a Naruto. Y por suerte, Naruto a él también.

Y si somos sinceros, el Uchiha no solo estaba preocupado por Sakura, sino también por Hinata.

Porque después de todo, ella misma le confesó días atrás que quería a Naruto. Y darle la noticia de que ahora son pareja iba a resultar muy difícil que se lo tomase bien.

- Naruto-kuuuuun!! – Una figura rosada se movía rápidamente entre las personas acompañada por su amiga.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Hinata! Me alegro de verlas. – Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Pasó un buen tiempo desde la última vez que las vio. Las chicas ya eran de rango Chuunin al igual que los demás (A excepción de Sasuke y Naruto, que seguían siendo Genin, y Shikamaru, que pasó a ser Jounin), lucían sus ya renovadas bandas.

- ¡Sasuke! También viniste – Dijo muy emocionada la pelirosa.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya venido él también. – Le dijo Naruto mientras se arrascaba la nariz.

- No, no, para nada. Al contrario, me alegra mucho que nos acompañe, ¿Verdad Hinata? – Sakura miró a su amiga, la cual permanecía con los ojos abiertos, al parecer, sorprendida por algo. - ¿Hinata?

La Hyuuga señaló con lentitud y con algo de temblor, una dirección que llegaba hasta por en medio del Uchiha y del rubio, un poco más debajo de las caderas de ambos.

Sakura la siguió con la vista y al ver aquello se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Las dos chicas se sonrojaron levemente.

- Ehh… chicos, ¿Por qué están… tomados de la mano? – Preguntó finalmente la kunoichi con nervios.

Naruto bajó la vista mientras se enrojecía como un tomate. Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeñita tosecita.

- Bueno, verán… esto es porque…

- Porque somos parejas. Ayer Naruto y yo nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos y decidimos ser amantes. – Sasuke continuó las palabras que supuestamente el rubio iba a decir y que no se animó. – Por eso, como ustedes son nuestras mejores amigas, decidimos que iban a ser las primeras en saberlo. Esperamos que lo tomen a bien. – Esto último lo dijo tanto para Hinata (que se mantuvo viéndola) como para Sakura.

Naruto asintió como muestra de afirmación. Las kunoichis quedaron paralizadas ante tal revelación.

El rubio formó un gesto de preocupación al ver el estado de ambas chicas y se giró a verlo a Sasuke. Debió haber sido un poco más suave y haber considerado el lugar para hacerlo (no en pleno centro donde cualquiera podría escuchar sus conversaciones).

- Yo… yo… yo lo sabiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Gritó de repente la ojiverde, mientras Hinata le daba la razón y las dos comenzaban a bailar de felicidad.

¿De felicidad?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

Naruto expresó confusión.

- ¿Co-cómo es que ya lo sabías?

- ¡Como escuchaste! Yo siempre supe que ustedes dos eran gays – Respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ga-gays? – Tartamudeó el rubio al no gustarle la idea de serlo (N/A: Y recién ahora lo nota… )

- ¡Si! ¿No era obvio? Durante mucho tiempo me estuve preguntando el porqué Sasuke-kun no se fijaba en nadie, ni siquiera en mi, la gran belleza en persona. – Al escuchar esto el azabache, una gota muy grande se le formó en la nuca. – Y hoy se confirmaron mis sospechas. – Sakura sonrió y posó su vista en la de Naruto. Hinata también sonrió dando a entender que también lo sospechaba.

- Ammm… bueno, aunque que me guste Sasuke, no significa que sea gay. – Dijo Naruto riendo entre dientes. Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada confusa, al igual que las dos jóvenes. – Emm, quiero decir, a mi solo me gusta él, y no ningún otro hombre. – El ojinegro le sonrió y le abrazó por esta declaración. – Y además, nunca olvidaré mi primer amor. – Ahora el que sonreía tiernamente era Naruto, dirigiéndole su sonrisa a Sakura. Esta última enrojeció levemente. Hinata en cambio, bajo su mirada con tristeza, haciendo que los jóvenes no lo notasen.

Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

Soltó la mano del rubio y se dirigió a la Hyuuga, tomando ahora su mano.

- Perdonen, tengo que decirle algo en privado a Hinata. Ya venimos. – Dicho esto, se dirigió con la chica a un lugar. Naruto y Sakura lo miraron extrañados por la repentina petición.

- En fin. – Dijo la pelirosa volviéndose con Naruto. Este reflejó una mirada de preocupación. - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó tiernamente.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Yo siempre supe tus sentimientos hacia él. Y bueno, ahora nosotros… - No lo dejo terminar, y Sakura le dio un abrazo, ubicando su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

- No, no digas eso. Yo también sabía de tus sentimientos hacia mí, y jamás te di la oportunidad. – Se separó y le vio a los ojos. Los ojos de la kunoichi brillaban, como queriendo las lagrimas salir de ella, pero haciendo un esfuerzo para que no escapasen. – Espero que algún día me perdones, por todos los maltratos que te hice, y por no haberme dado cuenta de aceptar desde un principio tus sentimientos. – Naruto, conmovido ante las palabras de la chica, la abrazó.

Mientras Sakura, sin aguantarlo al final, las lágrimas salieron y se ocultó tras la cabeza de Naruto.

--

- Hinata, lo siento. Me confiaste tu secreto hace unos días atrás. Habías confiado en mi. Y yo te lo arrebaté. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

- Sasuke-kun, no tenés nada de que disculparte. – Sasuke la miró al no entender. – Te confié mi secreto porque sabía que vos también sentías lo mismo que yo hacia Naruto. – La kunoichi tomó sus manos con calidez. – Si no te lo hubiera dicho, jamás te habrías animado a decírselo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Naruto aún no sabe de tus sentimientos, si se lo hubieras dicho, de seguro habrías tenido una oportunidad con él, ya que te aprecia mucho.-

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Estás equivocado. Nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad con él. Me dijo una vez que me quería mucho, pero como una hermana. Sus sentimientos llegaban hasta ahí, porque su corazón, aunque en ese momento no se daba cuenta, ya le pertenecía a otra persona. Y esa persona, eras vos. – Hinata volvió a sonreírle. Aunque lo ultimo dicho sonó con tristeza, ella en verdad estaba contenta, porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ver feliz a Naruto.

Y ahora, aunque sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, Naruto se veía feliz. Y todo gracias a Sasuke. Le estaba sumamente agradecida.

- Hinata… - Sasuke sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó. – Gracias. – Quizás esta vez no era Naruto a quien le dejaba ver su calidez, pero era una excepción, ya que si no hubiera sido por la chica, tal vez nunca se hubiera animado a decirle. Estaba muy agradecido. En verdad, Hinata era una persona muy especial y muy querida. Le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón lo que hizo por él a pesar que también amaba a Naruto.

Por primera vez, luego de su regreso a Konoha, Sasuke pensó que le estaba yendo bien en la vida a pesar de lo que le sucedió en el pasado. Pero eso no dudaría por mucho tiempo.

- Mmm… que interesante. Así que Sasuke y Naruto son novios. Me pregunto hasta cuando dudarán. – Una persona se hallaba observando la escena desde otro punto de ahí. – No permitiré que esto quede así. Si o si Sasuke tiene que ser mío. Haré que Naruto pague por robármelo.

Sasuke jamás sospechó que alguien más había visto la escena y escuchado la conversación. Jamás pensó que esa persona le daría un giro a su vida y que a partir de ese día, las cosas empeorarían por completo.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Juaz!! De nuevo nos encontramos! Pensaba actualizar el viernes, pero mirenme, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo hoy xP. Son las 2:16 y terminaba de escribir otro cap (No este),y me muero de sueño...

Lo he estado pensando, y si veo que les sigue gustando el fic, trataré de actualizar un viernes cada una o dos semanas. Siempre y cuando les guste, claro está. Agradesco los reviews de **_aKi-kHl_**, **_Xxkao-chanxX_**, _**Uchiha-Mine**_, **_Angel-Truesdale_**, **_danny_** y **_the gril phantom z_**. Les respondería, pero como dije antes, tengo un sueño k me caigo u.u. Espero no se molesten! Y si les gustó este cap, tienen duda, alguna sugerencia que darme sobre la narración o algún error que haya, o simplemente para hablar (xD), no duden en dejarme un review! Quiero saber qué piensan, sip? Un saludo a todos y nos leeremos pronto -


	4. Un Acontecimiento Inesperado

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto - (Idolo! xD). Si me perteneciera, admitiera el amor entre Sasuke y Naruto (+¬+)

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_ (No en los primeros caps, pero igual avisaré cuándo). En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto -

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en fanfiction , x eso se lo dedicado a ese foro!!

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

**Capítulo 4: Un Acontecimiento Inesperado**

- Miren, ¿Qué les parece? ¿A que no le queda re lindo?

- Es cierto, le da un aire a ternura. Aunque de hecho ya lo es.

- Jajaja, es verdad. ¿Vos que opinas, Hinata? ¿Te gusta?

- Mmmm… no sé… No estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de cosas.

- ¡Pero que decis! Las chicas tienen que lucir más sensuales, como yo. – Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada. Los chicos la miraron con una gota en la nuca. – Bueno, tal vez este presumiendo un poco. Pero a eso no va el tema. Díganle que se ve hermosa con esta ropa.

- Sakura tiene razón. Te queda hermoso. Sasuke, ¡Decile algo! – Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un pequeño codazo al Uchiha.

- Ehh, si. Te queda bien. – Naruto refunfuñó por la forma en que habló Sasuke. Parecía distraído en algo, o en alguien. Desde que regresó con Hinata, anduvo actuando un poco extraño. Al principio no le había dado importancia, pero ya le empezaba a preocupar.

En el momento que Sakura se fue con Hinata a buscar más vestimenta (y de hecho, comprarlas ya de una), Naruto aprovechó a hablarle.

- Oi, ¿Te sucede algo? Estás como que distraído. Decime, ¿En qué pensás?

- No te incumbe, dobe. – Respondió con una voz fría.

- ¡Che! No seas egoísta. ¡Decímelo, prometo guardarlo en secreto!

- Que no.

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- Ya te lo dije, no te incumbe.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – Naruto, ya enfadado por la negativa de Sasuke, volteó y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

Sasuke suspiró. No quería ver al rubio enfadado con él, pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba pensando en Hinata.

Si, en Hinata. Pero no en esa forma especial. Pensaba en la manera que ella le 'cedió', si es que así se le puede decir, Naruto a él. De cierta forma se sentía un poco culpable, ni él mismo entendía el porque.

Posó su vista en el chico. Volvió a suspirar y fue caminando hacia él.

- Usuratonkachi… - Dijo mientras le abrazaba por detrás. – Te ves tan lindo cuando inflas tus cachetes así. – Dicho esto, tomó con sus manos ambas mejillas y las hundió. Naruto rió por su 'jueguito' y dándose la vuelta, le sonrió. El Uchiha bastardo sabía calmarlo.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pensaba en vos. – Dijo finalmente.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y ahora fue él quien lo abrazó, y le susurró.

- Que tierno estás. Lástima que eso fuera una mentira. – Se separó y le encajó un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha. El Uchiha quedó pasmado. Sin duda Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Aunque de lo que Sasuke le dijo, en parte era cierto.

- Vaya, vaya. Que mimosos estamos hoy. – Los chicos voltearon a ver aquella persona que acababa de hablar. Cuerpo bien formado, cabello largo color rojo, y ojos negros como el carbón. De personalidad un tanto extraña.

- Karin… - Susurró Sasuke con asco. Esa chica, por desgracia para el Uchiha, seguía en la aldea a pesar que le dijo que no la necesitaba más. En verdad era más insoportable que Sakura hace unos años.

En ese momento, las otras dos kunoichis llegaron y se quedaron al lado de ambos chicos. Ambas fruncieron el ceño. La presencia de esta muchacha significaba nuevos problemas.

- Ya te dije que no quiero que te me cruces más. – Dijo amenazante Sasuke.

- Que cruel. Y yo que pensaba felicitarlos por su noviazgo. – Sus labios formaron una sonrisa arrogante y falsa. Luego posó su vista a la de Naruto, quien la miraba de manera no muy agradable. – Decime, Naru-chan, ¿Qué se siente ser el novio del gran Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Te sentís orgulloso por ser el nuevo perro de un Uchiha?

- ¿¿Qué Dijiste!? – Naruto no había dudado en encajarle un golpe, pero había sido retenido por Sakura.

- Cálmate, Naruto. Ella solo te está provocando. – Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿¡A qué has venido!? – Gritó Sasuke más enfadado que antes, pero controlándose.

- Oh, solo pasaba por aquí. – Karin fue acercándose lentamente al Uchiha. Naruto se había calmado un poco, pero no dejaba de dirigirle miradas de odio.

Sasuke también le dirigió una mirada de odio cuando Karin quedó frente a frente de él, y a muy escasos centímetros.

No dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando, como creando suspenso ante la situación. Naruto, Sakura y Hinata observaron la silenciosa discusión. Ninguno hablaba, las miradas lo decían todo. El ambiente se tornó tenso e incómodo.

Karin sonrió, pareciendo haber encontrado una respuesta a lo que buscaba. Volteó y ahora se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien no paraba de mirarla con odio.

- Sos muy lindo, Naru-chan – Dijo con énfasis lo último. – Quizás eso fue lo que vio Sasuke en vos. – Se acercó más y más, tanto que se le pegó al cuerpo y le susurró. – Me pregunto, cuánto dudarás estar con él. – Y luego de eso, le dio un pequeño beso en una mejilla.

Sasuke quedó paralizado por lo que acababa de hacer la pelirroja. Naruto permaneció quieto ahí, también sorprendido por lo acaecido.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes y con rapidez tomó el brazo de Naruto llevándoselo con él fuera del lugar. Sakura y Hinata los siguieron no sin antes de mirar mal a la pelirroja.

Esta última sonrió victoriosa.

El plan apenas estaba comenzando…

--

- Quien se cree esa para hablar y hacer lo que se le antoja. – Sasuke se había enfurecido más de lo que ya estaba. Las chicas permanecieron en silencio. Karin sin duda había arruinado el buen momento que estaban pasando los cuatro. Aunque no sabían el porque lo hacía.

- Sasuke, si seguís jalándome así me dejarás sin brazo. – Desde que salieron de la tienda, el Uchiha mantenía agarrándolo del brazo a Naruto con rudeza, y a cada paso que hacían, su apriete lo hacía más y más fuerte.

El peliazul volteó y lo soltó al instante.

- Lo siento. – Sasuke volvió a voltearse mientras bajaba su vista.

Sakura suspiró y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que esa mina está loca de remate. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a esa heladería y nos tomamos un delicioso helado? Vos Sasuke, mientras tanto, podés tomarte un té para acompañarnos. – Dijo Sakura en un intento de olvidar lo recién sucedido y recordando que el Uchiha detestaba las cosas dulces.

- Buena idea. – Dijo Hinata también tratando de despejarlos.

- Está bien. – Accedió Sasuke luego de dejar escapar un suspiro. Se detuvo cuando vio al rubio buscando algo. - ¿Qué buscas?

- Mi billetera. Estoy seguro que la traje.

- ¿No te la habrás olvidado en tu casa? Te recuerdo que si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada, también la perderías. – Dijo Sasuke riendo.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Dudas de mi memoria? – Le espetó Naruto mientras le señalaba con el dedo. – Hace un rato la llevaba conmigo. – Insistió.

- Tal vez se te cayó en la tienda cuando trataste de pegarle a la tal Karin – Dijo Sakura luego de meditar.

- Ahh, jeje, puede ser. Ok, la voy a buscar, no sean malos y esperen a mi regreso! – Dicho esto, Naruto fue corriendo a la tienda a buscar su billetera.

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

--

Cuando llegó se dispuso de inmediato a buscarla, corriendo y pasando por los lugares que habían estado. Agachándose y revisando hasta los espacios más insólitos (por si acaso).

- ¿Buscas esto? – Nuevamente oía aquella irritante voz, por desgracia para Naruto. No hacía falta ver quien era, pero ante la pregunta efectuada, decidió voltearse y se llevó una sorpresa al ver una cosa.

Karin sostenía en su mano la billetera que tanto buscaba.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Eso no importa. ¿Acaso no viniste por esto? – Dijo Karin haciendo una mueca.

- Si, si. Gra-gracias… - Naruto iba a tomarla, pero la pelirroja se lo guardó antes de que el rubio la pudiese tomar dejando a éste sin entender.

- Antes de devolvértelo, quiero hablar con vos… en privado. – Sin dar tiempo a que Naruto contestara, tomó su mano y se lo llevó a una cafetería muy cerca de ahí.

--

- Más vale que sea importante y rápido. Sasuke y las chicas me están esperando. – Dijo Naruto quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras revolvía la chocolatada que Karin le invitó.

- Créeme que para ambos es muy importante. – Respondió la pelirroja formando una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando por desapercibido para el ojiazul.

- Entonces lárgalo de una.

- De acuerdo. Déjame decirte primero que esto lo hago por tu bien. No tengo intenciones malas, solo me preocupa tu bienestar. – Naruto alzó su vista hacia Karin. La chica no era de su agrado, y lo último que haría sería confiar en ella, pero por la seriedad con lo que le habló, significaba que hablaba en serio. Al menos eso pensaba él.

Karin buscó algo de su bolsillo, cosa que encontró y sacó una foto, directamente se la puso frente a los ojos del rubio.

El chico abrió grande los ojos. Lo que estaba viendo en esa foto no podía ser cierto. O si lo era debía haber una explicación al respecto.

- ¿Ellos son…?

- Así es, mi querido zorrito, son nada menos que Sasuke y Hinata. Juntos. Abrazándose. Y a _**solas**_. – Dijo la pelirroja, quien mentalmente disfrutaba de la expresión de miedo del menor.

- Pe-pero no están haciendo nada malo. Solo se están abrazando. Todos los amigos lo hacen. – Trató Naruto de auto-convencerse de lo que quería creer.

- Lamento mucho esto, pero yo estuve presenciando todo. Estoy completamente segura que ellos son _amantes. _– Dijo Karin volviendo a sonreír.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¡No te creo ni una palabra!! – Gritó el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y le daba un golpe a la mesa.

- Como quieras, yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que vi. Además, vos hoy estuviste con ellos todo el tiempo. Lo tendrías que haber percatado. ¿No notaste algo extraño, algo que antes no hayan hecho lo que hoy si, y que te haya llamado la atención por eso? – Karin había dado en el punto exacto por desgracia para el chico. Naruto comenzó a temblar, pero luego una expresión de furia se vio en sus ojos azules.

Era cierto, Sasuke y Hinata habían estado más amistosos que antes, como si en toda su vida hubiesen sido buenos amigos. No podía y no quería creer en las palabras de Karin. Pero… ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si en verdad Sasuke era el amante de Hinata y solo se estaban burlando de su ingenuidad? Esto debía ser una mentira. _Tenia_ que ser una mentira…

- Yo… no te creo. – Dijo Naruto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su dolor, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Karin. – Debo irme…

- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó la chica simulando no comprender pero sabiendo de antemano lo que diría.

- Tengo que comprobar algo. – Dicho esto, el chico se fue, dejando a una muy divertida Karin. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección: mentirle a Naruto de un supuesto engaño del Uchiha con su mejor amiga. Y el chico cayó fácilmente.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. Disfrutaría de lo porvenir de ellos.

--

- Naruto se está tardando demasiado. – Dijo el azabache inquietándose por la demora del rubio. Los tres se encontraban sentados en los asientos de una pequeña placita. – Hace casi una hora que se fue.

- Tranquilízate. Por ahí no encontró su billetera y aún la sigue buscando. – Dijo Sakura sin apartar su vista del suelo, como si hubiese algo interesante en que ver. Hinata permanecía con la vista al frente, también preocupada por el menor.

- Mejor voy a ver que sucedió.

- Espera… ¡Ahí viene! – Dijo la Hyuuga al notar a la rubia cabellera de Naruto. Este último venía a paso lento y con la mirada baja. Los chicos fueron corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Y, Naruto? ¿La encontraste? – Preguntó Sakura, pero el menor no contestó. - ¿Te pasa algo? – Dijo la pelirosa al ver que el chico se veía muy quieto.

- Hinata… - Habló finalmente Naruto ignorando a la kunoichi pelirosa y dirigiéndose a la otra chica. – Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- Decime. – Dijo Hinata expresando preocupación por lo débil que se escuchó el rubio.

- Sasuke y vos… ¿De qué hablaron cuando se fueron? – La pregunta tomó a todos por sorpresa. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata no entendieron el por qué de repente se interesó en eso.

La Hyuuga pasó su vista al peliazul, quien también la miró y luego se volvieron hacia el rubio.

- No es nada importante. – Respondió la chica con nerviosismo. – En serio.

- Ya veo. – Sin más, Naruto se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos. Su estado, como un cuerpo careciendo de emociones. Por primera vez en su vida, vieron a un Naruto apagado. Pero al ver su intención de irse, fue detenido por el Uchiha.

- Espera, Naruto. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – Naruto no contestó. Estaba sumido en lo que tanto temió pensar. Karin tuvo razón. Hinata no le había respondida a su pregunta y se notó nerviosa por eso. Eso significaba que le estaba ocultando algo muy importante. Entonces, ¿Así era la cosa? ¿En verdad ellos estaban burlándose de él? Su corazón estaba dolido, no hacía falta hablar con Sasuke de eso, ya estaba todo claro y no necesitaba ninguna explicación.

- ¿¡Naruto!?

- Ya fue, Sasuke. No hace falta que expliques nada. Acabo de enterarme de la verdad. Y sé a la perfección que solo se trató de una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke quedó desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír. Sus amigas expresaron confusión total. - ¿A qué te referís?

- Como escuchaste, _**Uchiha**_. Sé toda la verdad, sé que vos y Hinata en realidad son amantes, y que yo solo era parte de tu jueguito. No entiendo cómo es que caí en tu trampa. Fui un completo idiota. – El azabache quedó atónico, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte del kitsune.

- ¿Pero quien carajo te metió toda esa mierda en la cabeza?

- Eso no importa, solo te digo lo que vi.

- Eso es mentira, entre ella y yo no hay nada. – Se defendió Sasuke.

- ¿Entonces por qué de repente tanta confianza entre ustedes dos? ¿Y por qué ninguno quiere responder a mi pregunta?

- Eso es porque… - Sasuke no quería revelarle la respuesta al rubio, pero tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo.

- ¿Ves? Tampoco querés responderme. No hace falta que sigamos con esta inútil conversación. – En un rápido movimiento, logró zafarse del agarre del Uchiha y nuevamente retomó sus pasos, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Espera, Naruto!

- ¡¡Soltame!! ¿Acaso te gusta ver mi sufrimiento? – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del zorro. - No quiero verte más – Negó a sí mismo con la cabeza, mientras sus llantos salían a flote con más intensidad. – No… no quiero… yo… yo… ¡¡TE ODIO!! – Lo posterior que se pudo ver fue al chico corriendo de ahí, con un brazo tapándose el rostro. A dos chicas totalmente paralizadas por su repentina acción.

Y a un Sasuke, totalmente petrificado y quebrantado por las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Naruto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Perdón!! Me pasé 6 días de lo dicho... En verdad lo siento, tuve haciendo otras cosas y no me dio tiempo el de subir el cap 4 u.u Espero sepan disculparme n.n

Volviendo al fic, en verdad dio todo un vuelco de repente. A k más de a uno odia a Karin x eso . (Y a los k son fans de ella, lo siento u.u... P).

Agradesco el review a _**Aki-kHL**_ (k aprovecho a contestarte xD): Aká Sakura y Hinata están un poco más maduras. Ya habrás visto que Hinata aceptó (aunk de forma muy dolorosa) que Naruto no la vio a ella como veía a Sasuke. Y Sakura demostró estar arrepentida x todas las maldades y x no darse cuenta de que en verdad tenía muy cerca de ella a una persona que la kería. Pero bueh, así se dió todo. Aunk tampoco puedo prometer k no halla NADA de maldad en ellas. Siempre hay algo k les hace tener un tic en el ojo P. jejeje, en fin. Gracias x tu review! -

¿Qué pensará hacer Sasuke? ¿Dejará que esto se terminé así como así? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Que hará luego de enterarse de "la verdad"? Eso lo sabrán en el prox cap! Pero para que este fic siga en pie, no se olviden de los reviews. En verdad se hacen falta para seguir con los animos de escribir. Así que espero sus mensajes n0n.

Y trataré de actualizarlo un viernes como dije! Siiii -0-!


	5. El Desafío

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto (Idolo! xD)... y de Sasuke también -¬-

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_ (No en los primeros caps, pero igual avisaré cuándo). En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto.

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en fanfiction , x eso se lo dedicado a ese foro!!

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

**Capítulo 5: El Desafío**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, la gente caminaba tranquilamente entre los comercios de Konoha. El día estaba hermoso y todos muy alegres por la paz que había en la aldea.

Bueno, no para todos.

Entre ellos caminaba sin rumbo fijo Naruto Uzumaki. Su vista se mantenía baja y sus ojos no mostraban ese brillo que tanto caracterizaban su alegría.

- Creo que me he precipitado… - Habló para si mismo. De a poco se fue desviando de la multitud, llegando a una zona que casi no pasaba aldeano alguno. Se mantenía pensativo, recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una y otra vez las palabras de Karin resonaban en su cabeza.

"Lo vi todo… ellos son amantes…"

Amantes. Amantes… Esa palabra clavaba duramente en él.

Un día. Solo se necesitó de un día para que rompieran su corazón en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué carajo se confió demasiado?

Nuevamente una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus celestinos ojos.

- Esto es ridículo. Lloro como una niñita. De hecho, he actuado como una. – Su rostro comenzó a expresar furia y dolor. Se detuvo. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Lo mismo hizo con sus puños. – ¿Por qué yo? ¿¡Por qué no puedo dejar de sufrir!? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. Se maldijo una y otra vez por lo débil que resultó ser.

- Yo puedo encontrar una cura a eso.

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz y se volteó hacia ella. Sus ojos apenas expresaron asombro al ver a esa persona, alta, cabello largo negro, ojos oscuros como el carbón y con una sonrisita de superioridad, en frente de él.

--

Por otro lado de Konoha...

- Sasuke, ¡Reacciona! – Dijo Hinata posando su mano en el rostro del Uchiha.

- No tiene caso, esta re shockeado. No entiendo el por qué Naruto dijo todo eso, fue muy duro… - Sakura posó su vista a la Hyuuga, quien la última reflejó una mirada de preocupación y culpa. - ¿Acaso sabes algo al respecto? – Preguntó la kunoichi mientras alzaba una ceja.

Hinata no respondió. Bien sabía que le pidió a Sasuke que no le dijera sobre sus sentimientos. Pero alguien tuvo que haberlos visto y mentir más que nada a Naruto sobre eso.

Porque por supuesto ella y Sasuke NO eran pareja, de hecho, no sienten amor el uno con el otro, solo amistad y comprensión.

Ambos amaban al rubio, y tanto Hinata como el azabache sabían con quien era feliz.

Si, sin duda Naruto se veía muy feliz al lado del Uchiha.

Quizás, ella jamás tuvo que sentir algo por el chico. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo?

Desde siempre notó ese brillo especial que expresaba Naruto al estar al lado de Sasuke, pero a pesar de eso, sus sentimientos aún no cesaban.

- ¿Hinata? – Volvió a preguntar Sakura. Hinata continuaba con su vista baja. Pero al instante la levantó cambiándola por completo a una mirada seria y viendo directo a Sasuke.

- Sasuke, no es el momento de estar shockeado. ¡Tenés que ir a por Naruto! – Dijo repentinamente mientras daba unas pequeñas cachetadas al azabache, quien inmediatamente salió de su shock.

- ¿Eh? – El Uchiha pestaño un par de veces. Pasó su vista de Hinata a Sakura y luego de Sakura a Hinata, quienes lo veían de manera muy preocupada.

Ah, claro…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el mismo camino en donde minutos atrás había ido corriendo el rubio. Se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a permitir que todo terminara ahí. Debía encontrar a Naruto y hablarle, decirle que él lo amaba y que jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera.

Cuando el Uchiha se dejó de ver, Sakura dio media vuelta hacia la Hyuuga, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- Muy bien. Te escucho.

--

Aquella persona que apareció repentinamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia él.

Naruto no se movió, solo se limitó a ver el piso. Estaba muy triste y no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien. Pero aún así no dejaba de prestar atención lo que el otro hacía.

- ¿Por qué esa mirada? No es común ver a un Naruto sin su alegría de siempre. – Dijo el mayor quien se detenía frente al rubio y a muy escasos centímetros de él.

Naruto inmediatamente le dio la espalda.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar. – Respondió con voz débil y notándose el esfuerzo de disimularlo.

Itachi alzó una ceja.

- Naruto, ¿Estás llorando?

El chico no respondió. Y ante esto, el Uchiha mayor tomó al rubio por los hombros haciendo que éste se girara hacia él.

Los ojos del rubio brillaban, pero ese brillo era debido a las lágrimas que forzosamente trataban de no salir.

Itachi no quería ver aquel estado del rubio. Lo ponía mal porque aquel chico era…

- ¿Qué te pasó? Fue mi hermano Sasuke, ¿Verdad?

Dio en el blanco, apenas mencionado ese nombre, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por aquellas mejillas morenas de Naruto. El mayor sintió una punzada en su corazón al verlo llorar y lo abrazó.

El rubio cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio ante los brazos de Itachi. Este lo apretujó más hacia él, como tratando de decirle que él estaba ahí, que podía confiar y desahogarse con él.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Itachi vio que Naruto había parado de llorar, pero notó también que se había quedado dormido apoyado en él.

El mayor sonrió con ternura. Debió de haber sufrido mucho para quedase dormido así.

- Será mejor que pases el resto del día en mi casa. – Susurró alzando al rubio, (sin notar que alguien lo observaba de cerca) y al mismo tiempo reflejando en su rostro un malestar hacia su hermano menor.

--

- "Naruto, ¿Dónde estás?" – Sasuke corría por toda la aldea en su búsqueda. Pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Quizás ya había regresado a su casa.

Tomó un rumbo diferente y se dirigió hacia el hogar del zorro. Cuando llegó no notó ningún movimiento dentro de ella.

- Naruto, ¡Si estás ahí, abrime! – Gritaba y golpeaba, sin importarle que los vecinos le viesen con curiosidad o con molestia. Nadie abrió.

Decidido, dio una patada hacia la puerta haciendo que la herradura se rompiera al abrirse. Entró con rapidez. Fue a la cocina, al baño, al comedor, a la habitación. Pero nada. Naruto no estaba en la casa.

- Rayos. – Se maldijo por su mala suerte.

Nuevamente salió de la casa pero a la salida las dos kunoichis lo esperaban.

- ¿Lo hallaste? – Preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

- No, no sé dónde pudo haber ido. – Al segundo, Sasuke notó la presencia de la kunoichi pelirosa y posó su vista hacia ella.

- Tranquilo, ya lo sabe. – Dijo Hinata sabiendo de antemano lo que se preguntaba el azabache. – También te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

- Cuenta con nosotras. Si lo hayamos te mandaremos una señal utilizando nuestro chackra. – Añadió Sakura al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y le daba seguridad.

Sasuke solo asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

Los tres ninjas corrieron hacia la esquina de la cuadra, pero en cuanto se iban a separar, Sasuke choca contra una persona.

- Auch. Tené mas cuid… ahh, nos volvemos a encontrar. – La pelirroja se levantó y sonrió maliciosamente. Pero al instante cambió esa mirada al darse cuenta que se le había caído algo y Sakura lo tomaba con rapidez.

- Pero esto es… ¿No es la billetera de Naruto? Y esto otro… - Dijo la kunoichi abriendo grandes sus ojos al ver lo que en su otra mano mantenía. Sasuke inmediatamente tomó aquel papel que parecía ser una foto.

El Uchiha también abrió grande los ojos cuando se vio en aquella foto abrazado con Hinata. Su rostro comenzó a reflejar un intenso odio, ahora todo se estaba aclarando. Levantó su mirada hacia Karin, quien retrocedió unos pasos cuando el chackra de Sasuke comenzaba a salir a flote.

- Vos… - Susurró con rencor el ojinegro, aplastando la foto con su mano derecha para luego incendiarla. – Vos causaste todo esto… - Karin volvió a retroceder pero ahora con miedo, Sasuke lentamente se le fue acercando. – Te mataré - En un rápido movimiento activó su sharingan, agarró del cuello a la chica con fuerza y la levantó en el aire.

Las otras dos chicas retrocedieron unos pasos al ver semejante odio en los ojos del Uchiha.

- Si me matas… no habrá otra oportunidad… y te condenarán a la muerte… - Dijo Karin cortadamente, pues se le estaba haciendo dificultoso respirar y comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Una mano de repente se posó en el hombro izquierdo del enfurecido.

- Sasuke, lamentablemente ella tiene razón. Matarla empeoraría las cosas. – Sakura logra que el Uchiha soltara a la pelirroja, dejándola caer a ésta con fuerza al suelo.

El azabache no dijo nada, su chackra lentamente cedía, y se volteó, dispuesto a seguir buscando al rubio.

- No vale la pena matar a alguien como vos. – Dijo con voz ronca, asco, y aún notándose el odio hacia la piba.

- En vez de preocuparte por mi, deberías ir tras el demonio. – Respondió Karin haciendo una mueva por lo último dicho. Esto fue el colmo para Sasuke quien se giró y usó el Sharingan en ella.

La última se quedó temblando y sudando frío en el piso. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos bien abiertos. Vaya a saber uno la visión que le hizo ver.

Y así, el Uchiha retomó su camino, seguido luego por Sakura…

- Esta… me la vas a pagar… - Susurró débilmente Karin no llegando a ser audible para los dos primeros ninjas pero si para Hinata, quien al instante siguió a su desesperado amigo.

--

Ya en la mansión Uchiha, Itachi recostó en una cama de su mejor habitación al rubio. Lo cubrió con una manta blanca y se le quedó observando al durmiente. Unos mechones rubios cubrían parte del rostro de Naruto, impidiéndole al mayor tener una amplia vista hacia él. Una de sus manos corrió aquellos mechones y luego pasó a acariciar la suave mejilla del moreno.

- Sea lo que haya pasado con Sasuke, no permitiré que te haga más daño. – Se acercó despacio hacia él y con cuidado le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, que aún yacía un caminito de lágrimas, lamiendo con suavidad el recorrido. Volvió a acariciarlo por última vez para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando sin hacer ruido la puerta tras él.

- Sé que has estado persiguiendo desde hace un buen rato. Salí de ahí.

Una silueta salió de un rincón de la casa.

- Debí ser más precavido en ocultar mi presencia. - Como ya estaba anocheciendo, no se podía distinguir con claridad aquel sujeto, pero la voz hizo que se delatara con rapidez.

- Sai… ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Preguntó Itachi cruzándose de brazos y no muy a gusto por la presencia del ANBU.

- Vi a Naruto con expresión muy triste (algo inusual en él) y decidí seguirlo. Hasta que vos apareciste y te lo llevaste. – Respondió haciendo una mueca y acercándose un poco más al mayor, lo suficiente para que éste pudiere verle la cara con claridad.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Te lo repetiré. ¿A qué has venido? – Insistió Itachi. Se imaginaba la respuesta del ANBU, porque conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Pero quería escucharlo (y confirmarlo) de sus propios labios.

-¿No es obvio? Sé que le pasó algo, ¿O me equivoco? – El Uchiha ligeramente asintió, dando a entender al mismo tiempo que no sabía del todo el asunto. – Supongo que la causa debe ser tu hermano. – Volvió a asentir. Sai no era ningún tonto; el estar mucho tiempo con Naruto hizo que aprendiera mucho sobre él, a tal punto de conocerlo bastante bien. – Me preocupa su bienestar. – Continuó. – Y no permitiré que alguien como Sasuke le haga daño.

Je, quien se iba a imaginar que ambos concordarían en algo. Quizás se trataba de su hermano, pero Naruto era una persona muy importante para él.

Para ambos.

Y al parecer también comparten los mismos sentimientos hacia el rubio. Eso era un problema, tener otra competencia no le ayudaría mucho que digamos.

De repente, Sai sonrió. Un mensaje para Itachi, quien lo captó inmediatamente. Le respondió sonriéndole él también.

Tal vez era otra competencia más, pero uniéndose los dos lograrían que el rubio se separara por completo de Sasuke, al menos por ahora necesitarían al otro para lograr su cometido. Costase lo que costase, y contra el Uchiha menor, esto se volvía un desafío por el corazón de Naruto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

OMG!! Me volví a tardar... y lo peor es que ya viene una fecha de examen y si o si tengo que rendir esa materia u.u. Pero estoy dispuesta a terminar este fic!! Tengo muchas ideas k proyectar. Encima estoy escribiendo otros 3 fics (que aún no pienso publicarlos hasta que con este avance mucho). Espero que sepan comprenderme.

A partir de este cap comienzan los problemas. Y si, les adelanto que no será uno, sino que caerá uno tras otro. Y akí la victima será tanto Naruto como Sasuke...

Bueno!! Hasta ahí les adelanté algo xP. Ahora a responder reviews!!

**alexiel1086: **Gracias x tu review!! Espero seguir recibiendo más mensajitos tuyos!! Y si, Muerte a Karin . (se nota mi odio hacia ella?) xDDu

**NaruSaku'sFan:** Ya tendrá su merecido, pero por ahora no es el momento. Aún falta mucho... (eso creo). Gracias x leer!!

**Dark-ekin:** Si, al principio todo bien. Pasó todo muy rápido. Perp aún faltan mucho sucesos que ocurrirán. Espero seguir viendo tus reviws en el futuro n.n

**aKi-kHL:** Sii! Wenass de nuevo!! xDD Gracias x tu mensajee, me alegra mucho que sigas el fic T.T. Karin está loca, pero el dobe de Naruto no se da cuenta T.T. Sasuke tendrá que aclararle antes que se siga empeorando las cosas... o antes que Itachi y Sai logren su cometido... Todo es cuestión de tiempo!

**Vero-Enelya:** tu review fue el que más me sorprendio. Es muy poco común encontrar gente que lea trabajos de otros a pesar de tener diferentes gustos. Bueno, de hecho, yo me estoy leyendo un doujinshi SasuSaku, cosa que la pareja no me cabe ni ahí. Pero bueh, me llamó la atención y pienso seguirla hasta que la terminen P. Espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrada. Muchas gracias por leerlo n.n

Yap, estoy muy contenta por sus reviews!! Me dan ánimos, son la base de mi inspiración. Por eso les estoy muy agradecida n.n. Espero nos leyamos pronto en el cap siguiente. Aunque no podré actualizar como les había dicho. Pero que estoy con las ganas de terminarlo, estoy. En fin, nos leeremosss!!

_Leerte el cap tomó su tiempo. Enviar un review, en cambio, no te cuesta más de 2 minutos._


	6. La Decisión

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto (Idolo! xD)... y de Sasuke también -¬-

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_. En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto.

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en fanfiction , x eso se lo dedicado a ese foro!!

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

**Capítulo 6: La decisión **

_No sé cómo es que llegué aquí. No sé donde estoy. No puedo ver, está todo oscuro, ni una pizca de luz que me guíe, ni nada. ¡Tampoco puedo recordar lo último que hice! Sé que estoy parado y empiezo a caminar. – ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunto. No logro escuchar nada. Comienzo a ponerme nervioso. ¿Dónde mierda me encuentro? - ¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? ¿Hinata? ¿Kakashi-sensei? – Nada. Nadie me responde, ¡No oigo absolutamente nada!_

_Me detengo, me agacho y llevo mis manos hacia mí, pero ni siquiera las puedo ver. Comienzo a desesperarme. Me hecho a correr para ver si logro encontrar alguna salida, algo o a alguien. - ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Sakura!! Si esto es una broma, ¡No me gusta nada! – Vuelvo a detenerme. Creo haber oído murmullos. - ¿Sasuke? – Lentamente vuelvo a dar pasos, pero ni bien hago el primero, aquellos murmullos desaparecen. – No van a lograr asustarme. - Miento, estoy cagado hasta las patas. Pero decido continuar. - ¡Sé que están ahí! -_

_Me sobresalto al sentir una mano en mi espalda. Me iba a voltear, pero aquella mano me empuja y me caigo para adelante. Siento cómo mi cabeza impacta contra el frío y oscuro suelo. ¡Eso me dolió mucho!_

_- ¿Quién está ahí? – Digo mientras logro incorporarme sin levantarme del suelo y llevándome una mano donde me golpeé. Una risa es lo que recibo como respuesta. Y por la forma de la voz, parece ser de una mujer. - ¿Sakura? – Pregunto dudando de mi acierto. No creo que sea ella, aquella voz sonó más madura que la de mi amiga. Escucho nuevamente la misma risa. Repito, estoy cagado hasta las patas, solo falta que me mee encima._

_De repente, logro verme y también logro ver a aquella piba. – Karin… - Así es amigos, la que yace frente de mi es Karin. Se mantiene ahí parada, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad de las que más odio. Frunzo el ceño. Comienzo a recordar lo último que me pasó. Sasuke, Karin, una foto, un engaño. Mi corazón empieza a doler, trato de disimularlo. - ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo. Me sonríe ahora con arrogancia y desaparece. - ¡Espera! – De nuevo solo, de nuevo el silencio, de nuevo no me puedo ver. ¡Quiero salir esté dónde esté! Y si es un sueño, ¡¡Quiero despertar!!_

_Aún sentado en el piso, vuelvo a sentir otra mano en mi espalda. No pienso girarme, estoy seguro que si lo hago, me desmayo del susto, ya que no puedo ver nada (Lo admito, me asusta pensar que se trate de un fantasma). Otra mano se apoya en mi. Rayos, ahora sí quiero girarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde._

_Me estremezco al sentir que esas manos comienzan a acariciar mi espalda para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acariciar ahora mi pecho._

_- Ah… - Esto no me está gustando nada. Aquella persona, sea quien sea, se está aprovechando de mi… ¡acaba de gemir el muy desgraciado! Decidido, hago esfuerzo para zafar de él (acabo de comprobar que se trata de un él por el gemido que emitió), pero una de sus manos me detiene, mientras que con la otra cubre mi boca. Otras manos aparecen para inmovilizarme del todo. Lentamente comienzo a verme y a los sujetos también, pero no logro distinguir sus caras._

_Estoy perdido, no puedo salirme de ellos. No puedo gritar. Y para colmo el recién llegado me está desabrochando la campera. Su mano se mete por debajo de mi camisa y acaricia mi pecho._

_- Mmh… - Me sobresalto al sentir otra mano metiéndose bajo mi pantalón y yendo directo hacia mi entrepierna. El otro hace lo mismo pero va por detrás._

_Un momento, ¿Acaso me quieren violar los dos juntos? Aterrado por la idea, hago otro esfuerzo por zafarse del agarre. No sé en que momento, ataron mis muñecas con una especie de cuerda, algo que fácilmente podría deshacerla utilizando mi chackra, pero por alguna razón no puedo emplearla. Me siento como una persona común, sin chackra, sin fuerzas, e indefenso antes dos depravados que quieren violarme. No consigo liberarme. _

_Oigo más risas, más manos… ¡Más tipos queriéndome violar! De un tirón, siento como desgarran toda mi ropa. Me veo totalmente desnudo. Aquellos tipos me tocan por todos lados, metiendo mano en mis partes sensibles._

_Comienzo a llorar, estoy siendo manoseado a punto de ser violado y no hay nadie quien me ayude. Esto se volvió una pesadilla desde el primer momento. Comienzo a sentir asco, repugnancia hacia los sujetos y sucio. Totalmente sucio. Es inútil, solo me queda esperar a que hagan lo que quieran conmigo y dejar que pase lo que deba pasar._

- Naruto…

_Oigo una voz llamándome, muy familiar._

- Naruto…

_De repente, un resplandor aparece encima de mí, y sorpresivamente aquellos tipos desaparecen, todo lo que me tenía cautivo, desapareció. Alzo mi mano tratando de llegar a hacia esa luz, hacia aquellos que parecen ser mis salvadores de esta horrible pesadilla._

---

- Naruto, por favor, despierta. – El rubio fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Posó su vista hacia la persona que lo llamaba.

- ¿Sai? – Susurra. Observa el lugar en dónde se hallaba acostado y vuelve a mirar a su amigo, sin comprender el por qué se encontraba ahí.

- Estabas llorando… - Dijo con preocupación el pelicorto antes que Naruto dijera algo. Al decir eso, inmediatamente el menor se llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y la sintiço húmeda. Claro, él estaba a punto de… – Parece que tuviste una pesadilla. Pero ya pasó. Estamos aquí. – ¿"Estamos"? Naruto alzó la vista y vio que en la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Itachi apoyado en la puerta.

Sus ojos azules chocaron con los negros profundos del mayor. Esa mirada le recordaba tanto a…

En un instante, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente, todo lo sucedido con el Uchiha menor. Una punzada de dolor sintió en su corazón. Se contuvo para no reflejar esa tristeza que lentamente lo consumía.

No quería demostrar lo sensible que seguía siendo. Después de todo, estuvo muchos años siendo marginado por la sociedad. Ese rechazo por las personas aún lo marcaban, que solo podía simular sonriendo constantemente con sus amigos, porque al fin y a cabo, ellos le dieron un abrazo.

Sus amigos lo recibieron tal cómo lo era. Lo aceptaron a pesar de tener al Kyuubi en su interior. Y él les estaba muy agradecido.

Pero… hubo una persona que no solo le estrechó una mano, sino que le abrió su corazón. Rompió sus propias barreras que lo alejaban de los demás solo para él. Solo para Naruto. Esos sentimientos que Sasuke había mantenido muy dentro de su ser se liberaron para tocar las de él.

Y de hecho, le tocó muy fuerte. Nació en él un sentimiento más que la amistad. No supo cómo sucedió, en qué momento y el por qué. Pero ahí se encontraba, sufriendo por esa persona. Por culpa de algo que creyó que existía. Por culpa de él mismo, por su estúpida ingenuidad.

- Naruto… – El rubio volvió a levantar la vista hacia Itachi. – No te obligaremos a que nos cuente lo que te ocurrió. Lo que sí te vamos a pedir es que te pases el día con nosotros. Qué decís, ¿aceptas?

¿El día con ellos? No parecía mala idea, quizás con eso podría despejarse un poco.

Pero no, no quería molestarlos por una causa sin sentido. Además tenía un presentimiento de que algo no cabía. No entendía que era ese sentir. ¿Tal vez lo del Uchiha?

¿Acaso aún tenía las esperanzas de que todo sea un mal entendido y que en verdad Karin le había mentido? Y si es así, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que le ocultaban Sasuke y Hinata? No había caso, nuevamente volvía al principio, como siguiendo eternamente el camino de un círculo, solo que uno deformado y mal trecho.

Pero dicen que vale más arriesgarse que quedarse con la duda. ¿Verdad?

- No, les agradezco su preocupación por mí. Ya me siento mejor. Gracias.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Sai al ver que Naruto planeaba irse.

- ¿Con quién creen que están tratando? ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage de Konoha-ttebayo! – Respondió señalando su pulgar hacia arriba y con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Ambos chicos lo miraron. Era más que obvio que esa sonrisa era forzadísimamente falsa.

El rubio hizo un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, y luego de tomar su campera negri-anaranjada y dispuesto a irse, es retenido por Itachi.

- En serio, estoy bi…

- Sasuke te hizo daño… - El tono de Itachi se volvió serio.

Naruto quedó estático al escucharlo mencionar. Comenzó a temblar levemente, y una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus cristalinos ojos. Sin dejarse ver el rostro, se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndosela por completo para que no vieran que emprendía a llorar otra vez, aunque sus sollozos lo relataban fácilmente.

Estúpida sea su puta debilidad.

- Insistimos, Naru-chan. Quédate con nosotros. Al menos hasta que te sientas mejor. – Insistió nuevamente el mayor de ahí. Sai se les acercó y tomó con suavidad la campera que Naruto llevaba en mano, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, Itachi lo atrajo hacia dentro del lugar cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

El kitsune permaneció de espalda hacia ambos, llorando en silencio aún con su mano cubriendo su rostro.

Itachi lo volteó con cuidado y dulcemente tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a sus orbes negros.

Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún con las lágrimas saliendo silenciosamente de él.

- No llores más… - Le pidió Itachi mientras que con ambas manos secaba el caminito de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sin más, el rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver sus celestinas gemas llenas de un profundo dolor.

Itachi prosiguió con un abrazo, uno dulce y protector. Sai imitó su acción, pero abrazándolo por detrás del kitsune.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el rubio se tranquilizó.

Los dos morochos se dispusieron a preparar un exquisito desayuno para el zorro, mientras éste descansaba en la habitación de Itachi.

- ¿Crees que esto funcionará? – Dijo Sai dudando del plan.

- No lo sabremos hasta que lo efectuemos. Si mi estúpido hermano desaprovechó los sentimientos de Naru-chan, allá él. – Respondió Itachi con una mueca de disgusto.

- Es cierto. Nosotros tenemos todo el derecho de aliviar el corazón de Naru… - Sai dirigió una mirada pícara hacia el mayor. – Y porque no, llegar hasta pertenecernos – Dijo sonriendo como de costumbre.

- Vaya, ¿Al parecer me estas diciendo que querés compartirlo? – Sai no respondió pero continuó con su sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. – No me parece mala idea. De hecho, me caben los tríos. Y más si se trata del pequeño Naru con quien lo haga.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos.

Itachi tomó la bandeja ya lista y Sai tomó un par de historietas para llevárselas al kitsune. Sería bueno que se entretenga un rato leyendo algunos cómics.

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos luego de entrar a la habitación, hallarla completamente vacía. Solo una nota yacía encima de la cama.

"_Salí a tomar un poco de aire. __No se preocupen. Volveré"._

Sai se cruzó de brazos y el mayor dejó escapar un suspiro.

- No se vos, pero de alguna manera imaginé que haría algo así.

- Créeme que ambos pensamos lo mismo, Itachi-san.

---

- Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun! – El rubio se volteó para ver a su amiga llamándolo desesperadamente. Hacía más de una hora que salió a caminar, logrando únicamente pensar y pensar en muchas cosas. Incluyendo lo sucedido.

- Hinata-chan… - Susurró Naruto mientras veía a la chica llegar y detenerse a tomar el aire que pedía sus pulmones luego de correr una gran distancia.

- Naruto… por favor… necesito hablar con vos…. – Dijo la Hyuuga al momento que tomó ambas manos del chico y rogándole con la mirada que lo que le tenía que decir era muy importante.

Naruto sonrió levemente. Hinata nunca haría algo como eso. Y si así fuera tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

La escucharía, después de todo, ella era su más querida amiga.

---

- Y fue por eso que Sasuke-kun no te quería decirte la verdad. Por favor, no le eches la culpa a él, sino a mi, por causar todo este mal entendido. – No habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que Hinata le dijo toda la verdad al kitsune. Incluyendo la promesa y sus… sentimientos.

La chica cerró los ojos tristemente. Se sentía culpable y jamás se perdonaría si por ella se rompía la relación de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Lo entiendo. No fue tu culpa. – Dijo Naruto repentinamente haciendo que Hinata lo mirase con sorpresa. – Y agradezco muchísimo tus sentimientos por mi. En serio, sin vos perdería la cabeza por completo. Y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, agradezco que seas mi mejor amiga.

La Hyuuga no pudo contenerse más, y sonriendo felizmente, comenzó a llorar. Pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Aunque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, estaba feliz y sumamente aliviada. Finalmente pudo confesarse, y lo mejor era que había aclarado el mal entendido.

Naruto le regaló una de sus sonrisas más tiernas. Ahora lo comprendió y había tomado una decisión.

- ¿A-adónde vas? – Dijo Hinata al ver que Naruto se estaba yendo.

- Tengo que hablar con Sasuke. Que por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar? – Dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

- Si. Ayer te estuvo buscando por todas partes. Creo que jamás se iba a imaginar que te encontrabas en su propia casa. – Rió Hinata acompañada por Naruto. – Vení. Sino te molesta, te acompañaré hasta él.

- Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan.

---

Por otro lado, una pelirroja sonreía con malicia. Esto no quedaría así, haría sufrir al rubio por todo lo que le hizo pasar, y más que nada, por haberle robado a su queridísimo Sasuke.

Y también sufriría él. Ambos sufrirían y se las pagaría, aunque eso significase el odio del Uchiha hacia ella.

- Bien, entonces es un trato. – Dijo Karin mientras entregaba un pequeño paquete al sujeto.

- Por supuesto. Mi banda y yo nos encargaremos. – Dijo el hombre mientras habría aquel envoltorio y contaba con mucha lujuria el dinero recibido por la mujer.

- Procuren no ser descubiertos y de no matarlo. No tendría caso si él muriese y no sufriese nada. – Se volteó dispuesta a irse. – Cuando cumplan su parte, le pagaré el resto. - Dijo antes de marcharse.

El sujeto solo sonrió con lujuria. Muy pronto él y sus secuaces pasarían un momento inolvidable con Naruto Uzumaki.

---

Todo un día, todo un maldito día y no lograba hallarlo. Ni siquiera podía sentir su chackra, quizás sea porque se hallaba lejos de ahí, o quizás porque ocultó su presencia para no toparse con él.

¿¡Desde cuándo perdía el control de esa manera!? Usualmente reflexionaría antes de actuar, pero esta vez estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

No podía pensar, por ende no podía hacer nada. Quería hallarlo YA mismo y decirle que lo amaba, que jamás lo cambiaría por nadie. Pero no, se encontraba allí, en la casa de Naruto sin saber donde encontrarlo, esperando con mínimas esperanzas que su rubio volviese a su hogar.

- No me sorprende que sepa ocultarse tan bien. Si durante muchos años de su infancia lograba esconderse de Iruka-sensei y jamás lo hallaba. – Dijo Sakura más para sí que para Sasuke, aunque sin intención la escuchaba. – Sasuke, deberías volver a tu casa. No has comido nada desde ayer. Él seguramente está bien, pienso que…-

- ¡¡CALLATE!! – Sasuke gritó dejando a una paralizada pelirosa. Ella solo se atinó a verle con los ojos bien grandes, sorprendida por su reacción. – Perdóname, no quise gritarte… Yo… no sé lo que me pasa. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Es totalmente nuevo para mí, y no sé como reaccionar… - El azabache, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, apoyo su cabeza en ambas manos, tomándosela y sus mechones ocultando su rostro.

Sakura lo miró con compresión.

- Esta bien. Siempre hay una primera vez para nosotros. – La kunoichi se sentó a su lado y sonrió. – Si lo pensás bien, no sos el único que reaccionó así. – Sasuke la miró de reojo sin entender a lo que se refería. – Quiero decir, él también reaccionó mal, ¿Y sabes por qué? – Guardó silencio. – Porque teme perderte otra vez…

Por supuesto…

También era su primera vez en pareja. La de ambos. Y gracias al comentario de Sakura, de alguna manera, se sintió bien.

"_Porque teme perderte otra vez…"_

De repente, escucharon el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, reaccionando Sasuke rápidamente al oírla y escuchando su corazón latir con velocidad.

- Sasuke, llegamos. – Al escuchar la voz de Hinata y desde luego el "llegamos", Sasuke no dudó que se refería al rubio también. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la entrada y al llegar lo vio. Él estaba ahí.

- ¡Naruto! – Corrió hacia el kitsune y lo abrazó. – No vuelvas más a hacer eso. – Dijo ocultando su rostro tras la cabellera dorada. Finalmente estaba ahí, de nuevo con él. Una inmensa felicidad y alivies se apoderó del azabache. – Yo…

- No, Sasuke. - habló de repente el rubio, quien con suavidad alejó al morocho de él. Ambas chicas permanecieron calladas presenciando la escena. – Fue mi culpa, no debí reaccionar así. No debí desconfiar de vos y de Hina-chan. Lo siento. – El azabache sonrió de nuevo. Miró a Hinata por unos segundos y la chica le respondió asintiendo. Ella le dijo toda la verdad al kitsune.

- Yo también lo siento. – Dijo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla derecha del rubio. – Prometo que esta vez no tendré secretos que ocultarte. - Y cuando de disponía a darle un beso, Naruto lo detuvo.

- Pero por eso he tomado una decisión.

¿Una decisión?

Sasuke observó los dolidos ojos del kitsune. Sintió una mala espina.

- ¿Qué decisión? – Preguntó finalmente.

- Terminamos.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Waaaaaaaaaa!! Finalemente actualicé!! Perdonen la demora, realmente no tengo excusa que darles, solo mi falta de dedicación al fic. La inspiración siempre me jodió, aunque las ideas ya las tenga, solo falta ponerme. Espero que me perdonen _

Y así, luego de un graaan tiempo sin actualizar, estamos en el cap 6.

¿Que habrá sido ese sueño? ¿Por qué Naruto dijo eso? ¿Acaso se volvió loco O_O? ¿Tendrá sus motivos? ¿Qué es lo que planea la demente de Karin? ¿Que hará Sasuke ahora? ¿Y que pasará con Itachi y Sai? Muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, mucho... suspenso? Aggg! Es demasiado! Solo espero que mi mal español se entienda T_T. Es decir, ¿cómo quieren que me vaya bien en inglés si me cuesta un perú hablar mi propio idioma? x'DDD

Ay, me estoy yendo de tema xP.

En esta ocación no responderé reviews, pero agradesco a todos y a todas por sus mensajes. Sepan que sus comentanarios son mi fuente de inspiración (y de ponerme a escribir también xD) Así que envíenme sus reviews! Quiero saber que les está pareciendo la historia, si se entiende o no mi mal redacción. Si les parece que los sucesos van muy rápido o que se torne en algunos momentos muy cursi (Y eso que la curselería no me va xDu).

Sin más que decir, gracias a los que me escriben, y gracias a aquellos que no lo hacen pero que siguen mi historia n.n

Ahh y les aviso que hice un intendo de dibujo del momento "SasuHina", cuando se abrazan y Karin los ve. No lo hice tal cual me lo imaginaba, pero es una aproximación. El link del dibu lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

Ahora si, nos leeremos prontooo! xPP

_Leerte el cap tomó su tiempo. Enviar un review, en cambio, no te cuesta más de 2 minutos._


	7. La Misión

**Resúmen**: Sasuke quiere a Naruto, pero x unas circunstancias corre el peligro de perderlo por completo. Itachi y Sai tratarán de aprovechar la ocación en quitarselo. SasuNaru. Yaoi Lemon, Violación.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Naruto no es mío sino del super-capo-grosso-etc (xD) de Masashi Kishimoto (Idolo! xD)... y de Sasuke también -¬-

**Advertencias**: **_Yaoi _**(HombrexHombre), **_Lemon_**, _**Violación**_. En tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Así ambos nos ahorraremos el mal gusto.

**Dedicado a**: _**Mangekyou Ramen**_ (_Foro_), pues es ahí donde lo comencé a publicar y es por eso que me anime a ponerlo en fanfiction , x eso se lo dedicado a ese foro!!

* * *

**Desafío: El corazón de Naruto** _(By Chiaky)_

**Capítulo 7: La Misión **

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel suceso, exactamente 330 horas con treinta y tres minutos desde que todo acabó con un _terminamos_. Sasuke se hallaba recostado en el césped observando las nubes pasar sobre él a un ritmo tranquilo, el aire cálido rozaba su pálida piel y jugueteaba con sus cabellos azabache. Intentaba en no pensar, o en distraerse en algo. Hecho un suspiro, en esos días no logró pensar en algo que no tuviese que ver con una melena rubia, ojos celestes, piel bronceada y de nombre Naruto.

Volteó hacia su izquierda para observar a Sakura y a Naruto, ambos disfrutando de al parecer una agradable conversación entre amigos. Volvió a suspirar.

No podía, le costaba mucho asumir esa realidad. Naruto ya no era más su novio, pero seguía sintiendo amor hacia él, no podía verlo como un simple mejor amigo, lo quería y lo amaba demasiado. Y por eso había aceptado su decisión, aquella que dolorosamente no tuvo opción que acceder hace catorce días atrás.

_**FlashBack**_

_- Terminamos._

_Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron como platos._

_- ¿Pe-pero qué decís Naruto? El malentendido se aclaró, Sasuke te confesó delante de nosotras lo mucho que te ama y lo que está dispuesto hacer por vos dejando a un lado su orgullo. ¿Por qué querés terminar? – Preguntó Sakura acercándose hacia el rubio, Hinata la siguió muy preocupada. Sasuke solo permaneció estático._

_- Porque… - Naruto bajó su vista y una triste sonrisa formó sus labios. - ...me he dado cuenta que aún no estoy listo para estas cosas. Pensé que todo iba a marcharía bien, que no tendríamos problemas el uno con el otro. Pero…_

_- ¡Pero eso es normal! – Espetó Sakura antes que el rubio terminase. – Todas las parejas tienen sus pequeños conflictos, sean malentendidos, celos, distintos puntos de vistas… No tenés que dejar que esto termine así nomás._

_- Lo sé. – Naruto levantó su vista hacia la chica. – Pero eso no ocurre al primer día que se declaran novios. Al menos no he conocido a nadie que le haya pasado lo mismo. – Paró para posar su vista hacia el callado pero atento a sus palabras, Sasuke. – Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, necesito estar seguro de mi mismo. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. Y para eso debemos esperar, debo esperar y aprender a confiar en ustedes, en mis amigos. – Su mano derecha se acercó hasta el rostro de Sasuke, sus ojos negros mirando fijamente a los suyos. – Quiero que volvamos a ser lo de antes, los mejores amigos. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero espero que puedas comprenderme._

_Naruto expresó mucha tristeza hacia aquellos orbes negros que lo miraban intensamente. Sasuke no se inmutó, analizaba las palabras salidas de los labios del kitsune. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de no mostrar lo difícil que costaba asumir nuevamente ese papel de "mejor amigo"._

_- Lo entiendo. – Naruto lo miró sorprendido ante la respuesta. Sasuke se limitó a sonreír y con su mano tomó la mano del otro que seguía en su mejilla. Con suavidad la apretó, dándole a entender que lo esperaría, sean meses, años o décadas, él aguardaría hasta que el kitsune se sintiese listo._

_- Gracias._

_Las chicas secaban sus lágrimas por la conmovedora escena que estaban apreciando._

_Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa al morocho y se volteó yendo hacia la salida de su casa._

_- Bien. – Tomó aire y levantó su pecho. Alzó su pera al igual como lo hacía un militar y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera. Una sonrisa zorruna se apoderó de sus labios. – Ahora me iré al Ichiraku a comer un buen ramén, no he desayunado nada y encima dejé colgados a Sai y a Itachi en su casa. – Sasuke alzó una ceja y gruñó, ¿Qué hacía Sai en su casa junto a su hermano? ¿Por qué Naruto dijo que los dejó colgados? ¿Acaso estuvo todo el tiempo en SU PROPIA casa? Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro. Pues claro, había buscado en todos lados a excepción de su hogar._

_- Decime, Usuratonkachi. – El rubio gruñó por el insulto cariñoso que le daba el Uchiha. - ¿Qué demonios hace Sai en mi casa? – Naruto solo se echó a reír ante la inesperada pregunta de su amigo. _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Tsk, y ahora que lo recordaba, el resto de aquel día Naruto se la pasó con el pervertido de Sai y el degenerado de su hermano mayor. Cosa que no le cayó muy bien al azabache, las miradas penetrantes de esos dos hacia su Naruto no dio descanso, resultaba muy obvio lo que pasaba por aquellas mentes enfermas. Sin embargo el rubio no se percató de aquello, algo que le molestó mucho a Sasuke. Así tarde o temprano el zorrito inocentón caería ante la trampa de dos lobos hambrientos…

- Che, ¡Sasuke! No te quedes ahí solo. Veni y sé parte del equipo como se debe. – Sakura hizo gestos con su mano para que se acercara hacia ellos. Kakashi todavía no llegaba -como ya era de costumbre-, y sus dos compañeros aprovechaban la ocasión para charlar entre ellos.

- ¿Sos paralítico o qué, Sasuke-teme? ¡Te venís o te arrastro a la fuerza! – Esta vez fue Naruto quién llamó la atención del morocho. Este último sonrió de medio lado, no hizo esperar más y fue hacia ellos.

- Entonces, como te decía, agarré la mosca que tenía e intenté meterla discretamente a mi plato de Ramen, y cuando estuve a punto de lograr mi cometido sentí la mirada del viejo y descubrió mis intenciones. ¡Al final terminé comiendo el ramén con la mosca muerta dentro y me obligó a lavar cincuenta platos por intentar engañarlo! – Naruto se echó a reír ante recordar aquel suceso con el viejo de Ichiraku Ramen.

- ¡Sos un asco, Naruto! – Chilló Sakura al mismo tiempo que acompañaba su risa con el rubio. Sasuke rió para sus adentros. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

- Eso solo se te puede ocurrir a vos, usuratonkachi. – Naruto miró al Uchiha y se cruzó de brazos medio ofendido.

- Por una vez quería comer varios platos de ramén sin gastar mucha plata. ¡Vos no tenés drama porque tenés un hermano que hace trabajos arduos de rango S y le pagan bien! Encima con la guita que poseen los Uchihas desde años ancestrales… - Susurro esto último pero fue audible para el azabache, quien gruñó medio molesto.

- Mirá dobe, no es mi culpa que no caces un buen trabajo. El dinero que nos da la Godaime vale igual que hacer una misión de rango S, y eso de por sí es mucho dinero. – Espetó el Uchiha. – No sé que haces con ese dinero vos solo. – Naruto bufó e infló sus cachetes de manera graciosa. No quería admitirlo pero el bastardo de Sasuke tenía razón. Quizás debía dejar de comprar cajas de ramen instantáneo y aprovechar más el ramen casero del viejo y su hija de Ichiraku Ramen.

Una nube de polvo llamó la atención de los tres chicos, se pudo ver a un Kakashi sonriente y saludando con su mano. La sorpresa fue que a su lado lo acompañaba Sai con su típica sonrisa.

- Era hora que llegaras – Se quejo Sakura para luego pasar su vista al muy sonriente de Sai. Sasuke gruñó al verlo y Naruto saludó al chico y a su sensei con su sonrisa zorruna.

- ¡Qué sorpresa, Sai! ¿A qué viniste?

- A por una misión que realizará con ustedes tres. – Los chicos miraron a Kakashi confundidos. – Les explico, estamos tratando una nueva alianza con el País de La Tierra, necesitamos enviar unos archivos como intercambio para la reconciliación, no son importantes, pero si para ellos… - Notó la cara seria de Sasuke y suspiro. - No nos hará daño que se queden con algunos de nuestros "insignificantes" secretos. – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió al ver que sus estudiantes le prestaban atención. – De paso, han robado unos documentos muy importantes de ese país, y han solicitado de nuestra ayuda para recuperarlo. Así podemos finalizar nuestro son de paz. El equipo ANBU ha dado con su paradero y se sabe que fue oculto en el mismo País de la Tierra. – La explicación de Kakashi dio mal agüero a Sasuke.

- Todo esto suena muy sospechoso. Me sabe a fraude.

- Eso es seguro. – Afirmó Kakashi.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos obligan a recuperarla si ya sabemos que es una trampa? – Preguntó Sakura sin entender del todo.

- Esa será su misión. Ver qué traman, finalizar la tregua y recuperar los documentos. Además ofrecen un pago importante si rescatamos sano y salvo su tesoro. Y ni hablar que habrá combates contra ninjas muy poderosos. – Kakashi sonrió al ver que sus estudiantes, especialmente Naruto, sonreían ansiosos y entusiasmados por la tarea a cumplir. – Sai irá con ustedes, él conoce el camino exacto hacia el lugar, les será de guía y de ayuda.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

- ¿No va a acompañarnos?

- Iría, pero tenemos otra petición de suma importancia y requieren de mis habilidades. Lamento no poder acompañarles en esta ocasión, pero ya son grandes, todos poseen experiencia en misiones de rango A y por eso les han confiado esta misión de rango S. Yo confío en ustedes, en los cuatro. – Naruto sonrió apretando los dientes. Por fin tendría su dichosa misión de rango S, les demostraría a todos que no le faltaba mucho para ser el próxima Hokage. Sakura para sus adentros, gritaba muy ilusionada. Sai permanecía con la misma expresión pero tras ella sonrisa estaba feliz por poder resolver nuevamente misiones junto a Naruto. Y Sasuke se limitó a hacer un pequeño "Hn". La misión se le hacía muy interesante, aunque podría haber estado mejor si su copia barata no estuviese con ellos.

- Regresen a sus casas y preparen lo justo y necesario para llevar y vuelvan mañana a las 7 de la madrugada. Recuerden que el viaje es largo y en esta época del año el país está empapado de nieve. Nos veremos mañana en este punto.

---

- ¡Por fin una misión de rango S, de rango S! – Dijo Naruto muy sonriente mientras mantenía sus dos manos tras su nuca. Sus compañeros permanecían a su lado. – Y Kakashi-sensei dijo que habrá ninjas muy poderosos, he estado esperando mucho este día. ¡Al fin les demostraré a todos que estoy capacitado para el rango S! Esos ninjas de pacotilla no serán nada contra mí.

- No los subestimes, Naruto, ni siquiera sabemos de sus capacidades.

- Eso no es problema, Sakura-chan. Sean fuertes o no, yo los venceré a todos.

- Mientras no nos hagas pasar vergüenza como de costumbre, dobe.

- ¡Vos cállate, Sasuke-teme! Verás mi aterradora fuerza cuando luche contra ellos!

- Lo que vos digas, niñito. – Naruto infló sus cachetes ante el insulto del Uchiha. Si había alguien que buscaba la manera de insultarlo de mil diferentes maneras, ese era, sin dudas, el bastardo de Sasuke. Sai sonrió.

- ¿Qué me decís de ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen? – Preguntó Sai al rubio. – Siento dolor en el estómago, según mi libro es debido a falta de alimento o de una posible diarrea. Pero descarté esta última por los síntomas que presento. – Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. El maldito se le adelantó.

- Me parece una estupenda idea. Sakura-chan, ¿Querés venir con nosotros?

- Lo siento, hoy tengo que hacer una última visita al hospital. Tsunade-sama me enseñará una técnica especial de Curación, no puedo faltar. – Respondió Sakura con pocas ganas. Todos los días debía ir a extender sus estudios de Médico Ninja con la Hokage, se quedaría con las ganas otra vez de acompañarlos. Otra ocasión será. – Bueno, chicos. Me voy o me regañará por llegar tarde. Nos veremos mañana. – Sakura se giró y agito su mano despidiéndose de sus amigos.

- ¿Y vos que me decís, Sasuke-kun? ¿Venís o te largás como siempre? – El azabache gruñó ante la insolencia de Sai hacia él. Por supuesto que se iría, no soportaba la presencia del ANBU y mucho menos su irritante sonrisa.

- No voy. – Respondió secamente virando para el lado contrario del camino tomado por los otros chicos.

- Entonces quedamos solos. – Sai miró sonriente a Sasuke.

- ¡Nos veremos, Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke paró. Se volteó para ver como su querido Naruto desaparecía entre la multitud junto a Sai. Un pequeño tic irrumpió su ojo izquierdo.

…_Quedamos solos…_

El tic volvió a surgir. Eso era en otras palabras…

"_Una buena oportunidad para estar con Naruto"_

No se dejó estar y, decidido, los siguió, no sin antes percatarse de no ser visto por ellos.

El sol aún seguía estando visible, las nubes de vez en cuando tapaba a la bola brillante, y el viento seguía siendo agradable pese que ya se acercaba la hora de oscurecer.

Naruto tarareaba una canción desconocida según Sai, pero no le daba importancia a eso sino al cuerpo que se hallaba a su lado, penetrándole con la mirada pensamientos nada sanos. De arriba para abajo y luego para arriba. Ese cuerpazo era irresistible… Conciente de su deseo, el ANBU "intencionalmente" rozó su mano tras el trasero del menor.

Naruto se sobresaltó ante el contacto y giró su cabeza para ver quien lo tocó. Nadie. Giró luego hacia Sai, este pareció no haber percibido el descarado roce que sufrió, y tampoco consideró que hubiese sido él. Al menos por su concentrada lectura hacia su libro.

- ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? – Dijo Sai inocentemente.

- No, nada. – Respondió Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos, observando con mucha atención a las personas de ahí, y buscando al posible "pervertido".

Sai rió para sus adentros, lentamente permitió que Naruto se le adelantase un poco quedando a un paso tras él, teniendo así una perfecta _y lujuriosa_ vista al trasero bien redondo del rubio. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabecita, pero ninguna nada buenas, o al menos no para el bien de Naruto. _O para su culo._ Lo quería, quería poseerlo, deseaba que el rubio fuese suyo, que gimiese bajo él, que diera gritos de placer gimiendo su nombre.

Un movimiento entre su entrepierna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su pequeño amiguito comenzaba a despertar y no sería nada agradable que despertase del todo delante de toda esa gente. Dio un último vistazo al trasero del menor y se relamió los labios.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Volteó al notar que su compañero no se encontraba a su lado sino detrás de él, y su expresión de aturdido pasó a uno confundido cuando vio a Sai refregándose la cabeza con mueca de dolor.

- ¿Sai…?

- Me cayó una piedra sobre la cabeza. – El ANBU le enseñó la pequeña piedrita que sostenía en su mano libre. – No se de dónde vino… - En eso, Sai le dio la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba pero no lograba saber dónde y quién.

- Se nota el chichón – Rió Naruto señalando un bulto sobresaliendo de la cabeza de Sai. Este hizo una media mueca de molestia, pero al instante cambió a uno de sorpresa cuando sintió a Naruto casi pegándose a él y viéndole la herida. Un calorcito sintió apoderarse de sus mejillas, su cuerpo se tensionó ante el tacto que inocentemente le ofrecía el rubio, apreciando el calor que emprendía su cuerpo y la dulce y excitante colonia que se apoderaba de sus fosas nasales, casi provocándole un derrame nasal ante tal roce y mezcla a la vez.

- Se está hinchando. Cuando lleguemos al Ichiraku le pediremos al viejo que nos dé un poco de hielo, así se te baja un poco. – Dicho esto, Naruto prosiguió su camino sin haber esperado una respuesta del otro pibe, quien sonrió ligeramente y bajo su vista hasta su entrepierna.

_- No será lo único que necesite bajar, Naruto..._

---

Sus orbes negras no despegaban de vista al par que caminaba a unos metros más adelante de él. En especial no apartaba en ningún segundo su vista de Sai, algo le decía que esta pequeña "cita nocturna" ya había sido planeada por él. Por supuesto que por su orgullo y para evitar que sus celos se hicieran notar, Sasuke se encontraba vigilándolo en secreto.

¿Qué acaso él no era muy orgulloso como para hacer semejante estupidez por unos estúpidos celos? Claro, pero siempre y cuando no sea visto por ellos.

Observó como Sai le daba una mirada lenta y descarada al cuerpo del rubio antes de tocarle el…

_-"¡¿Pero que mierda se cree Sai tocándole el culo de esa manera?!"_ – Sasuke tuvo un fuerte impulso de saltar hacia el ANBU y cortarles las manos para luego asarlas y dárselas de comer a los perros, sin embargo él no era así de celoso, se SUPONE que no lo era y que su orgullo estaba primero, él no actuaría como un idiota ante todos. Suspiró haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse aunque las ganas le quedaban. Vio una piedra a un costado y una extraña sonrisa formaron sus labios. La tomo y en el momento que el pelinegro quedó tras Naruto, se la lanzó pegándole justo en la cabeza.

Otra sonrisa de dulce venganza apareció en su rostro, la cual se esfumó de inmediato al ver al rubio casi pegándose al cuerpo del morocho. Bufó molesto por la ingenuidad del mismo. ¿Acaso era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sai?

---

- Ahh, estoy llenísimo dattebayo. No hay nada mejor que tener el estomago lleno antes de dormir. – Dijo muy sonriente Naruto.

- No olvides preparar los elementos para la misión de mañana, Naru-chan. Esta vez será una misión distinta a las que tuvimos.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

- Un presentimiento.

- ¿De las buenas o de las malas?

- De las malas.

- Vamos che, no empecés con tus cosas raras.

- Vos preguntaste y yo solamente me digné a responder.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero ser un poco más positivo de vez en cuando no te haría mal. – Dijo en tono de burla el rubio.

Sai solo se limitó a sonreír. Naruto era en sí una persona muy especial, poseía un encanto único y destacado por sobre todos los demás. Y no se refería solo a su belleza sino en el mismo ser del chico, aquello que tanto le atraía. Un silencio inundó a los jóvenes camino a sus casas. El pelinegro miró de reojo al menor, quien permanecía muy sonriente, quizás entusiasmado por la aventura que tendrían mañana.

Sin poder evitarlo un pequeño rojo carmesí tiñeron sus mejillas. Ver a Naruto tan de cerca y con su hermosa sonrisa le hacía sentir muy bien, algo nervioso, pero le traía alegría y tranquilidad estar junto a él.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció, fue una sorpresa ver que un chico tan alegre como él era el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas, al principio se lo había imaginado frío y antisocial, cosa que no fue así.

Y eso fue lo que lo atrajo a él. Su forma de ser, su entusiasmo, su preocupación por los demás – sean amigos o no -, sus ganas por seguir adelante, su todo.

- Bueno, nos veremos mañana Sai. Gracias por acompañarme. – La voz de Naruto lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. Ladeo el rostro para notar que ya habían llegado a la casa del rubio.

- Naruto, espera… - El tono serio de Sai hizo que el menor detuviera sus pasos y volteara hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Los ojos negros del ANBU miraban fijamente a los celestinos del rubio quien esperaba intrigado. En un rápido movimiento, tan solo en un instante, que Sai se acercó hacia el zorro y selló sus labios con los de él.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo con su típica sonrisa luego de separarse.

Naruto quedó estático por la repentina acción del mayor, pero al caer…

- ¡¡SAI!! ¡¡¿CUANTÁS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO??!! – Gritó con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones. A lo lejos visualizaba a Sai que corría con una sonrisa picarona.

- Contando todas las veces más mis demás acosos, esta es la número 48. – Respondió Sai perdiéndose a lo lejos.

- …No se por qué no lo mato… - Suspiro Naruto y entró a su casa.

---

- Mmmm… creó que debí abrazarlo también… - Pensaba Sai mientras caminaba tranquilamente y sin prisa. – De hecho, estaba en condiciones para violarlo, con eso gestos que pone… ¿Quién no lo haría? – Rió Sai, quien al instante se detuvo. – Vos lo hubieras hecho de todas formas, verdad, Sasuke?

Detrás de un arbusto, la figura del Uchiha se dejó ver a la luz de la luna. El ANBU lo miró y le sonrió, el chico frente a él tenía expresión de estar MUY molesto.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Uchiha? ¿Por qué esa cara? – Dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

- Tsk. No te creas que conseguirás hacerme quedar mal delante de Naruto. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones.

Sai rió.

- Quién se imaginaría a Sasuke Uchiha espiar las citas de Naruto? Que yo sepa, tu orgullo va primero.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Yo decido que hacer y que no. Si decido matarte ahora mismo, lo haría.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacés ya? – Sasuke apretó su puño para calmarse. Lo haría, realmente lo mataría ahí mismo. Cuando lo vio besarle a Naruto, la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, hirvió de ira. Pero por Naruto, estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa obsesión de venganza que tiene desde niño.

- No mereces la pena. Si te matara ahora mismo ni los perros querrían comer de tu putrefacto cuerpo, solo serías mierda estorbando el camino.

Sai simplemente soltó una ligera sonrisa. Los insultos del Uchiha no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, y bien sabía que Sasuke estaba en verdad muy celoso de él.

- Como quieras. – El ANBU le dio la espalda a Sasuke, dispuesto a partir de ahí. – Me pregunto cuánto durarás conteniéndote así. – Sasuke no respondió, Sai se mantuvo en su lugar unos segundos. Luego sonrió, y de un salto desapareció en la oscuridad.

---

Sasuke suspiró por décima vez en aquel nuevo amanecer. Las cosas no le estaban yendo como él se lo esperaba, esperar a Naruto y encima que su copia barata también estuviese tras el rubio, no formaba parte de su 'plan' inicial.

Observó el sol acercándose tras las montañas. Faltaban solo unos minutos para comenzar la misión. No le importaba en lo absoluto ese trabajo que le habían asignado, solo quería ver y estar con Naruto. Hubiera preferido estar a solas con él, pero bueno, siempre tendrá estorbos en el camino. Aunque no sería así por siempre. Al menos él no lo permitiría por mucho tiempo.

Llegó al punto de encuentro. Primero como solía ser, y deseando que Naruto llegase pronto. Quizás los demás se demoren algo y no desaprovecharía esa ocación.

Pero no fue así.

Una figura muy similar a él, aunque con un par de años más haciéndole la diferencia, se acercó a él.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces acá?

- Tan amable como siempre, hermanito tonto.

- Hn, ni que vos lo fueses.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy?

- Cállate, no molestes.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo bromeaba. – Itachi suspiró y se colocó al lado de su hermano. Esa era su típica conversación con su queridísimo hermano desde que volvieron a vivir juntos.

- Respóndeme, ¿Qué haces acá? Que yo sepa hoy tenías descanso.

- Así era, pero surgió algo importante y me mandaron a cumplir una misión.

- ¿Qué misión? – Preguntó el menor temiendo lo que pensaba.

- Sustituir a Kakashi.

- Se suponía que la copia barata era su sustituto. - Bufó Sasuke molesto.

- ¿Te referís a Sai? Pues no exactamente. Él solo será una ayuda más. Lamentablemente aún no les permiten ir sin un ninja con mayor experiencia. Y menos en esta misión…

Sasuke observó a su hermano. Como lo pensaba, le estaban tomando mucha seriedad a una supuesta misión de "menor importancia". Solo era intercambiar y recuperar, ¿Qué más podía haber a parte de eso? Algo no le cabía, había algo más que ocultaban, pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo comprendo, mucha seriedad para algo tan insignificante. ¿Sabés que traman?

- Me temo que aún no lo sé. También llegué a la misma conclusión que vos, pero aún no sabemos que es lo que en verdad traman.

- ¿Y el enemigo? ¿Lo conocen?

- Tampoco…

- Hn… o sea que vamos a pelear contra un enemigo que ni siquiera sabemos quienes son y qué quieren… - Sasuke frunció el ceño. Si seguían así no lograría sacar nada de información. – No mientas. Sé que me ocultas algo.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. No estoy autorizado a responderte.

- ¡Mierda, Itachi! ¿¡Ahora se supone que estás de su lado!? ¿¿Esos viejos de mierda te lavan el cerebro o qué?? ¿O es Tsunade?

- Sasuke, cálmate. No te lo digo para que no te alteres. Además ya te lo dije, no estamos seguros de nada. Y sacar conclusiones ahora no nos servirá. Primero lo primero: investigar. Sé paciente.

El menor volvió a bufar. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero desde que se enteró de la tarea a realizar, no puede dejar de sentir un gran molestar en él. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- Pero si te puedo decir una cosa… - Itachi se acercó más hacia Sasuke y le susurró al oído. – También estoy tras Naruto, así que mantén la guardia en alto. O en cualquier momento lo perderás por completo…

Itachi se separó del menor y volteó a saludar a Naruto, que a lo lejos venía junto a Sakura y a Sai.

Sasuke no dijo más nada. Aquellas palabras de Itachi lo habían dejado sorprendido y confuso. Sorprendido porque creía que Itachi solo estaba "tras" Naruto para joderlo a él. Y confundido, porque aquella frase, más que una confesión de su parte, era una advertencia.

Una advertencia que no lo incluía ni a él, ni a Itachi, ni a Sai…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Nos volvemos a encontrar!! Y de seguro me querrán matar... PERDOOOONNN! En realidad planeaba subir este cap en marzo... posta! Pero tuve un problema de desición respecto al final del mismo... ya saben, a veces un final puede modificar la historia, y haciendolo de otra manera me quedaba de otra forma... y no me decidía! Pero no solo eso, la facu me mantuvo muy ocupada, apenas entraba a leer mensajes. Así que realmente espero me perdone x la demora T.T (Tendré que copiar esta frase una y otra vez, ya se volvió muy repetitiva -.-)

En fin. Me alegró mucho sus reviews, no se preocupen que leo todos sus mensajes. Muchas gracias en serio, son todos muy lindos (llora). Y espero que les haya gustado este cap, que me costó un horror, pero puse todo de mi.

¿Que pasará con esta misión? ¿Y qué quiso decir Itachi con eso último? ¿Mensaje subliminal? Sasuke cada vez tiene más obstáculos; Sai no desaprovecha ninguna ocación (xD), y encima viene Itachi y dice eso.

¿Qué hará nuestro querido Sasuke al respecto? Eso esta por verse... hasta el proximo cap! (Y espero sus reviews, son mi inspiración TxT)_  
_


End file.
